Step Up Years later A Moose & Camille Story
by Coose fan
Summary: Moose and Camille meet four years later after having split up shortly after graduation. Moose is now with Sophie. Tyler and Nora are married and Andie & Chase are still together.
1. Chapter 1

I love all of the Step up films but out of all the characters Moose and Camille are my favourite so i decided to try and write a story about them after they finished college.

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up.**

Moose and Camille meet four years later after graduation.

**Introduction**

They broke up after he took that job after graduation and it drove them apart. Camille knew when Moose got the job there that Sophie would try everything in her power to get Moose for herself but she never thought that he would fall for it because he was her best friend and her soul mate and she trusted him that he would never let her down or so she thought but yet, he did.

Moose is now living with Sophie in the same area as Camille has just moved to.

Sophie is pregnant.

Camille has a daughter Isabella.

Camille often bumps into her other ex Jake who is also a friend of Sophie's from MSA.

Tyler and Nora are married with twins (one girl and one boy).

Andie and Chase are together still and Andie is still the same Andie.

They all have moved back to Baltimore and they all are still involved in dance one way or another.

**Chapter 1 **

_Camille POV_

Camille knew that they now lived together in the place Sophie owned but she didn't realize they lived so close till she had already moved into her rental and by then Isabella was happy and said she never wanted to move again.

Camille and Isabella have moved into a lovely house with a big back garden and it's a 10 min walk to Isabella's school and grandparents whom Isabella has always adored and who babysit her after school sometimes.

Camille would do anything to make Isabella happy even if it means her heart would break a little more nearly every time she went outside her front door and would see Moose walk past holding Sophie's hand and he would smile at Sophie the way he used to smile at her.

Camille had not had it easy but she managed. She lost her little brother Malcolm along with everything she owned in the fire and had nearly been wrongly blamed of it herself. Next she lost Moose to Sophie and finally Jake but at least she had her family especially her brother Tyler and sister-in-law Nora and when she realized she was pregnant with Isabella she moved away to stay with them for awhile. She couldn't have managed without them but now that they had children too they had moved to be nearer to their parents as well and Isabella needed to be near her family.

She did write to Isabella father and explain to him but he never wrote back to her. His life was taken up with this new group of friends, family and his career. Some friends she thought leading him into things she always thought he would have more cop on than to get involved in but obviously he was more easily lead than she realized.

Camille thought back on since she had had Isabella and realized again how lucky she was that she got to share Christmas, birthdays and holidays with just her daughter and her family and that she had never had to share Isabella with her fathers new family as they could afford a lot more than she and she worried as she knew her daughter but she also knew that children could be swayed or at least difficult when being handed out everything that they previously couldn't have but she made sure that Isabella never missed out on anything.

Camille's parents were very good to Isabella and helped out as much as they could and loved their granddaughter very much. Everyone in the family agreed that when Camille little brother had died that they had never begun to see through the grief till Isabella came along even if they had been angry at first with Camille for getting pregnant and Camille certainly was not herself again and was really down until she realized she was pregnant and there was no way she was giving up on life or this baby she already loved and even though she had thought that after everything they went through that Isabella father wouldn't have let her down and yet even though he did she probably always would love her daughters father as no one had ever measured up to him.

He was her only true real grown up love probably the only one that she would ever know and yes she had boyfriends before him and afterwards she went on dates when pushed but she had no interest in any other man and Isabella needed to be cared for and there was always something to do if she felt lonely. With raising her daughter alone the housework and laundry was never-ending. Isabella and her family were all she needed.

Yet Camille knew herself that she still missed Moose her best friend every day no matter where she was and no matter how much he had messed up!

One day, Camille was with her daughter Isabella when they bumped into Moose at the entrance to the park. Isabella said, "hi, I am Isabella, who are you?" They both laughed and Moose said "that's a lovely name and by the way I am Moose and your mum and I used to be best friends in school and we used to get up to" Camille coughed and gave him a look as if to tell him to shut up. Isabella then started to get impatient dancing around outside the park to get in and play with her friends. Camille had to run after her to get her to put her coat on. They talked for a while slightly awkwardly as Moose did not even know about Isabella till now.

Camille thought back to when they did meet about two years after they broke up when he helped her out that night she was home visiting her parents after her date was mean to her and Moose brought her home to her parent's house but she was so upset about her date and seeing him again that they didn't really talk. After that they did not see each other till now.

She had not even wanted to go out that night but her parents told her it was time to move on from Jake. Moose of course did not even realise she had a baby and she did not inform him either as she was still upset over loosing her best friend and then she had to deal with her ex boyfriend Jake letting her down once he discovered she was pregnant. She had just about enough of men and while she would have liked to talk to her best friend at the time about what happened she felt so much time had past that it was water under the bridge and they had both moved on and she had Isabella and did not want to get involved in the Moose/Sophie drama as she had to concentrate on her daughter.

Of course her parents did not know that Moose had brought her home that night or they would have told her to talk to him as it was obvious to them that she missed him as her best friend and her rock whom she had always relied on and who she had always been there for even after he ditched her time and again to go dancing with the Pirates and she had even forgiven him been so late for Halloween that she did not even get to go to it after dressing up as Mary Kate. Also when he started the new job his not showing up on her birthday till party was over. That may have been the problem she let him away with too much but she had not wanted to be clingy like his ex Sophie. Turned out he obviously liked clingy if he went back to her.

There were of course times when she could have done with her best friend. Like when the time Isabella got sick four weeks after she was born and it had not been easy but with the help of her family she got there even though she did not talk much to them about how she really felt about everything. She pretended she was fine and of course they worried about her not wanting to meet anyone and she just said Isabella was now fine and healthy and worth every single bit of worry Camille has gone through and she does not need to let in another man only to have him let her down.

While at the park they talked as they watched Isabella dancing and playing with her friends. Moose said "how strange it is that they we were so close for so long and yet I have never met Isabella before today. You're obviously a great mum Camille and your daughter really does love dance and music though like us as she is dancing in time to the music coming from that hot dog stand over there". He thought to himself Camille better not look at her daughter's hair which was all over the place and covered in sand and her clothes were too and then he started to laugh. (Isabella had been showing her friends how to dance in the sand and she then did a headstand half way down the slide and landed in sand pit.) Camille asked Moose "What so funny". He said "Look at Isabella". Camille looked over towards her daughter and the look of horror on her face must have been obvious as Moose started to laugh even harder. Moose said "Its only clothes Camille and you were just as bad when you were small. I know because I've seen the pictures". "I know that but" said Camille and then she looked at Moose and started to laugh as well. "Oh well" she said "at least I brought a spare set of clothes for her today".

Camille called Isabella over and told her "I need to change your clothes". Isabella said "But Mum you hair is all crazy too". (Must have been from the wrestle of getting Isa's coat on earlier). Camille got embarrassed and fixed her hair back into its ponytail and Moose started to tease Camille about her hair being mad curly like his always has been (it went curly after on her after having Isabella) and that she must understand how hard it always was to control his and because of this he always wore a hat. The funny thing was that she loved his hair and was always taking his hat of any chance and putting her fingers through his hair even when they were friends.

Moose said, "Do you ever think we could go back to being friends the way we were Cam? I miss my best friend and especially now that we live so close?"

Cam replied, "Do you really think that Sophie will ever allow you to even speak to me again if she realizes that you were talking to me and we really do not need to get kicked out of where we live as Isabella loves it and I am not uprooting her again and it's near impossible to find rental accommodation around here, for just talking to you. I miss you too Moose but my daughter happiness comes first".

Moose said, "Camille, calm down she would not do that I will talk to her I promise now that your back here I do not want to lose my friend again".

Me too, said Camille, "but I will not have Isabella unsettled because of your fiancé and her craziness. She scares Isabella as it is with her face as she walks past the front door"

Moose pulled a face and asked "is this Sophie's crazy face? I know I get this one when I leave my shoes all bout the place" and just then Isabella ran up to him and copied the face he was pulling. Camille couldn't help but laugh. Isabella pulled Moose and Camille over to the swings. Moose and Camille started to take turns pushing Isabella on the swing when his very pregnant fiancée Sophie walked by the park and seen the two of them talking and him playing with Isabella.

She has met Camille before but never acknowledged her other to give her dirty look when Moose said hi and of course he never seen Sophie doing it as she had her fake smile plastered on by time he looked back to her.

Sophie told Moose "hurry up as we have to go arrange to have baby equipment delivered" and of course she dropped the name of where they were buying it and of course it's a designer place. She doesn't need to rub it in to Camille knows how much more money Sophie has always had and the different world she lives in than Camille and her daughter. But they do just fine and Camille always puts her daughter before herself and makes sure Isabella never goes without even if she has to sacrifice something herself.

Moose said, as he was leaving "I will give u a call, nice to meet you Isabella, bye Cam" and then he headed of running after a waddling Sophie.

It was just a pity that her former best friend never got to meet her daughter till now and by the look of Sophie he wouldn't be allowed to talk to her again any time soon.

Sophie had some temper and Camille would not be the one to provoke her and have her ruin her life again. Although she never had any proof that Sophie had done that the first time in her heart she knew that Sophie had caused the fire and her little brother's death and only Sophie could have got away with it.

It made Camille very angry and as far as she was concerned Moose took Sophie's side and that had been the end of them. At least at the time she had had Jake and her family to lean on and because of this she had given into Jake and gone out with him to say thanks for being there. Moose had always said that Jake had a crush on her. Not that she believed it. Jake and Sophie looking back now were always what caused her and Moose's arguments. Maybe they had schemed to break them up? Anyways not that he turned out much better than Moose or any other man since.

So did she really want to have Moose back in her life and Isabella's even as a friend if he was with Sophie and all that came with her? She was probably better off to stay the way she was now. She had managed to be happy so far. Did she really need the hassle from Sophie? She thought, as she called Isabella. It was time for them to leave. She had class and Isabella had asked to come today with her and she gave in she didn't like having her around older kids but once in a while was no harm. They needed the money as it was only the two of them and she hated to give up her time at the weekends and not spend it with her daughter.

She smiled to herself and thought Moose sure looked good and it still had been nice to run into him though hadn't it, but he must really love Sophie for them to be having a child together so she may as well forget him again. He had forgotten her until today.

Then again other than for her hair she was looking the best she had in a long time and she knew he seen that as she caught him looking back as he went after Sophie who was waddling and massive and that made her feel a little like the old Camille who had always known what Moose was thinking. Yet Sophie was the one who was now pregnant with Moose's child and had him by her side. Camille had always thought in college that Moose and she would have ended up together by now married and that they would be the ones raising their children together. That made her sad again so she hugged her daughter and the two of them headed of together dancing as they went to change Isabella's clothes before class started.

_Moose POV_

He still missed her every day and it had only hit him now. She was always there in his head. He still thought of her every day, his Cam.

Moose went to catch up to Sophie and as she was talking he found himself tuning out and not for the first time and wondering if and how he could manage to meet up with Camille without Sophie finding out that is if Cam even agreed to meet him again. He had hurt her so bad now he realized but was it too late to be friends again? Had she ever really forgiven him? She had not made it completely easy to talk to her today instead she tried to keep her eyes on Isabella or maybe that's what parents did. Maybe it was too late but he thought he could still see the smile he used to get out of her there some where in her eyes when he was teasing her about her hair.

Camille was right though if Sophie found out there would be hell to pay. He began to wonder did he make the wrong decision all those years ago and what about Isabella he clicked with her just like he did her mum all those years ago. She sure was cute. He couldn't believe that his Chameleon was now a mum and she had never contacted him. He noticed there was no ring on Cam finger so she mustn't be with someone then and if she was where was he and why hadn't he married her? A man would be crazy an idiot in fact to let her slip out from under them. She hadn't it easy then and he her so called best friend for whom she had always been there for hadn't been there for her once again. He had let her down. He should have stayed in contact with Tyler at least to make sure Cam was ok but Sophie took up all of his time to the point that he was exhausted, time flew by and then it felt too late.

Just then Sophie called him an idiot and started shouting at him again. He wasn't sure how much more he could take but he was now stuck with her wasn't he. She wasn't far wrong though he was an idiot and he had made the biggest mistake after graduation to get involved with Sophie again and lose his Cam.

Camille sure looked good today, even with the sand and all and he loved the curly hair and thinking about it now if he admitted it to himself he could never ever love Sophie in the way that he did Camille and he realized that only when he saw her today again for the first time in years. But she didn't love him anymore she had moved on and loved someone else enough to have their child.

No he was better off leaving her alone he thought. She didn't need the hassle of Sophie and neither did her daughter. He had messed up Camille's life enough but he really did miss her.

_Please read and review_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaime****r I do not own anything Step Up or song**__**Impossible by Shontelle**

_Camille POV_

After class that same day Camille and Isabella stopped off at Tyler and Nora house as they had been invited over for dinner. Isabella ran straight out the back door after a quick hello to Nora who was making dinner and off out the back to her uncle Tyler who was out the back playing with their two children - twins Helena and John named after his mother and Nora's father. They were five years old and very cute. They loved their cousin Isabella coming over. As Camille looked out the kitchen window at Isabella and her cousins swinging out of Tyler it made her both sad and happy at the same time. While Isabella had her uncle Tyler and he treated her as one of his own children it made her sad to think that Isabella's dad didn't want anything to do with her. How couldn't he after meeting her that last time and he didn't even acknowledge who she was he was so busy talking to Camille. Still Isabella was better off if that was his attitude and she had Ty, her cousins and her grandparents to play about with.

Next thing Camille heard behind her a "penny for them". It was Nora talking to her. Camille said "I won't ask you for a penny for them but for some of your home made chocolate chip cookies, I will talk. After the morning I had I could do with chocolate chip cookies and Ice cream and a strong coffee but I will stick to the cookie and a coffee". Nora said, "Bad Class then?" Camille looked at her with cloudy eyes "Isabella and I met Moose at the park and actually talked as in something other than hello for the first time in years and then Sophie came along and he walked off with her. She's pregnant with his child".

Nora gave her a hug as she knew even though Camille didn't talk about it that the whole family knew she still loved Moose and that was why she had never met anyone since. Nora said to Camille "Why didn't you talk to him and tell him everything. I never understood how you two didn't even remain friends and that he never called or contacted you. That was so not like the old Moose. If he knew everything surely he would be with you now and not Sophie." "I couldn't" said Camille "not in front of Isabella and he is obviously not the old Moose if he is still with her. I would only have ended up upset and you know I don't like Isabella to see me upset as she gets cross with that person she thinks is upsetting me and I don't want her to be like that. I don't ever want her to hate anyone especially not Moose. Even I could never hate Moose. Nora if I tell you something please tell me you don't think I'm crazy but I think I'm still in love with Moose even after all these years and all that's happened".

As Camille started to cry Tyler came in the back door with three laughing children coming up behind him. Nora jumped up and said to the children "You must all wash up or no dinner and there are cookies for desert". She got a series of ah no, come on mum, please Aunty Nora, but she marched them all off to the bathroom anyways. Tyler meanwhile walked over to Camille who was trying to dry her eyes and tried to hide her face in the cupboard by pretending to look for the coffee. Tyler turned her around and asked Camille "What's wrong? Has something happened? Did you meet Jake again? Was he coming onto to you again?" "No" said Camille "and I don't want to talk about it". She went out the back door to the garden and sat on the swing with her back to him.

Tyler followed her and said," Camille if you don't talk to me right now I'm going to have to make you battle for it" he said as he started to dance "and you know I will win!" Camille started to cry again and laugh at the same time. Tyler knelt in front of her. "Please tell me Camille what is wrong. It's Ty your big brother here and I'm getting worried I haven't seen you this upset since you realised you and Moose were over. Is it him has he actually talked to you to say other than hi, finally without Sophie in attendance?"

Camille said "Yes I met him today going into the park with Isabella and we talked properly for the first time in years and it felt so good. Isabella liked him too and he asked if we could be friends again but I said I didn't want to have to deal with Sophie all over again and especially now that there's Isabella to think of. Thinking about it now how could we ever be friends after him letting me down so bad. Yes, I still love him and I will always love him but it's not just me he would be letting down this time if I let him back in to my life. Is it? And Ty he really let me down the last time and why was I so nice to him today. He was lucky Isabella was with me or I would have let him have it."

Tyler smiled and said, "That's more like the Camille we all know and love maybe that's what you need to do. You have been too quiet, for too long. You lost a part of yourself four years ago and have been hiding yourself in Isabella. Maybe you need to sit down and talk to him about everything. Don't let him off the hook this time. You always gave in to him and forgave him. Maybe that was the problem. If it had been anyone else you wouldn't have given in that easy without a fight. You know I always thought of him as a little brother and he promised me that he would always look out for you and put you first even over dancing but he walked all over you in the end. I wanted to have a few words with him but Nora wouldn't let me come home and do that. She said we needed to concentrate on you at the time. Maybe if I had you would all be together now and happy. Because believe me anytime I have seen Moose he sure doesn't look happy and he always turns away and doesn't speak maybe because he knows what I'd really have to say to him given half a chance and it might not come all in words either."

Nora came out the back door and asked Camille, "Are you ok". Camille said "I will be fine, I was just being silly". Nora said, "What you doing tomorrow Camille". Camille replied "We don't have anything on other than the usual housework and heading home to see folks as usual." Nora said "Camille stay here tonight and we can talk. Tyler can put the children to bed and you know Isabella loves sleeping over and Tyler can join us once he gets all three of them to bed and we can relax and unwind. I think you need some time out Camille. You always are rushing around taking care of everyone else and Isabella and you never take some time out for yourself. Maybe even leave Isabella with us and stay for dinner but then go home and do something for yourself or head out with your friends. You know Isabella will be fine with us and you can take your time getting ready. Andie was on about heading out tonight why don't you contact her." Camille said "only if you will join me. You could do with a night out as well".

Just then her parents came into the back garden and started asking was everything alright. Camille said "I'm fine" and her mum went over to her and gave her a hug. Tyler told them how she actually got to talk to Moose today. Nora told them how she's been trying to convince Camille that she needs some time out for herself and that she should go out with Andie.

Camille said "I think that Tyler and Nora need to go out". Lena, Tyler and Camille's mother suggested "how about you all go out and let us have our grandchildren for the night and come over for dinner then tomorrow and that way you can all have a lie in." Tyler asked "Are you sure mum?" Lena said "I am positive. Your father and I called to Camille's on our way here and we were thinking of asking you anyways and suggesting a night out for Camille."

Tyler said "I am afraid Camille but its decided we are all going out and you are not going to say no as it's so long since Nora and I got a sleep in never mind a chance to go to a club and go dancing so we are talking the chance and running with it. Thanks mum and dad."

They all headed inside except for Tyler who stayed outside and made a phone call to Andie to arrange things. He told her about his conversation with Camille and she said "I will see you all later and I will collect Camille first before heading over to yours".

After dinner Lena told her three grandchildren what the plan was and they were all delighted as they knew that they would get to stay up later than usual and have popcorn and hot chocolate with little marshmallows that granny keeps especially for them and get to watch a movie with their grandparents.

Camille mentioned clothes but her mother told her she always had pyjamas and a change of clothes for each of them at her house. All they have to do now is say goodbye and goodnight and they would be on their way.

Camille knelt down to Isabella and asked her if she didn't mind. Isabella said" Mummy you need some Mummy time and I'm going to have great fun with twins, granny and granddad and I will miss you but I have teddy and I know uncle Tyler will mind you for me." With that Camille gave her a hug and a kiss as they headed out the door and told her parents to call her if there were any problems or if Isabella changed her mind. Tyler said "Fat chance of that happening when they are going to be spoilt rotten."

Camille knew Isabella would be fine but she still felt guilty as she didn't do this that often and had rarely spent a night away from Isabella since she was born. Nora seen the look in her eyes and told her to run home and get her kit on for the night out before she started thinking too much. Camille said "bye" as she watched Tyler and Nora kissing. They were still madly in love even after all these years. It was cute but depressing at the same time. Anyways happy thoughts she said to herself as she wondered what she is going to wear for their night out.

Camille got home and hopped into the shower. She gave her hair a conditioning treatment and gave herself a facial. She painted her toenails and nails. This was a luxury. She usually never had the time or the energy to do anything but the essentials usually while rushing in the shower. She left her hair to dry naturally as people were always telling her that her hair was one of her best features and since it was now curly it was much easier to manage down. Next she put on some makeup. Not too much just some foundation, mascara and lip gloss. She was lucky she knew that she had lovely skin with no blemishes or spots so she usually wore only a little makeup mostly mascara and lip gloss to emphasise her eyes and mouth.

Camille then looked in her wardrobe at her options outfit wise. She was thinking will I be dancing much so go for stylish comfort or should I go for high heels and a dress? She rang Nora and Nora said "Go all out girl. Dress to impress just wear the black heels as you know you can dance in them all night". So that was her shoes decided. She looked and seen at the back of her wardrobe a little black dress. It was short but not too short but she hadn't worn it since she had Isabella and it probably wouldn't fit. In fact thinking back now it hadn't been worn since her last night out with the Pirates after her and Moose had broken up.

She switched on the radio and was singing along when she heard her phone go off and picked it up. It was a message from Moose. How did he get her new number she wondered? She read the message _"Camille it was really good to see you and meet Isabella. She is a credit to you and absolutely gorgeous. I told you today that I miss you and don't want to lose you again and I meant it, Cam. Could we please meet tonight for a drink tonight or if Isabella is home could I call over when she is in bed to talk to you? Please Camille. I will wait to hear back from you and if I don't by 8pm tonight then I know I have left everything too late, love Moose" _

Love ya right! He could shove that love back to Sophie for all she cared! What was he psychic? The first night in a long time that she was going out and he had to go and text her! Well he could swing for it as far as she was concerned but while she might say this she knew in her heart he would not be out of her head for the rest of the night.

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love is worst  
Empty promises will wear  
I know (i know)  
And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them  


Thanks Moose she said to herself. She shook her head and pulled on the dress and to her amazement it fitted and looked even better than before. Her new curves filled it just right. After the day she had she needed to feel good about herself so the dress it was and she slipped on her shoes and was ready to go. If Moose could see me now she thought to herself!

Her doorbell rang. She opened it. It was Chase and Andie. Chase gave a whistle and said "looking real good Camille. If I wasn't a taken man I'd" and Camille went red and Andie told him to shut up. Camille asked Andie "Is it too much" and Andie gave her a hug and said "don't be daft you're a knockout in it. Watch the men drool tonight". Camille grabbed her bag and off out the door they went into the cab to go collect Tyler and Nora.

_Moose POV_

Moose was on his way home in the hope of seeing Camille in the window and wondered did she get my message? When he seen Andie and Chase at her doorway. He hid and seen Camille coming out the door and getting into a cab. Oh my god she looked incredible. She couldn't be going out dressed like that. The men would be all over her, his Cam. What was going on? Where were they all going? In old days he would have been with them but he ruined that one all by himself. He walked on and took his phone out and sent a message. Please let her reply quickly, he said to himself.

_Please __read and review. I have started writing the next chapter and I promise there is more of Moose and Camille in it for those mutual Moose and Camille fans as well as Tyler and Andie._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own anything Step up or Michael ****Bublé** **song Baby, you've got what it takes or Just a dream by Nelly or Script songs Science & Faith and Breakeven.**

The cab stopped at Tyler's and Nora's and picked them up. They decided to go straight to the club as they all just wanted to dance. Camille felt a bit left out watching them all holding hands in the back of the cab and her sitting on her own in the front. It was times like these that she missed Moose the most but she shook it off. They wouldn't leave her out as they were her family and her best friends. They got to the club and out of the taxi and went in. They all headed straight for the dance floor but Andie's phone kept beeping and then ringing and she said she had to answer it and would be back in minute.'

Andie answered her phone. She could hear someone giving out about something and she said "hold on I can't hear you with the music". "Where are you" the person on phone asks?" and she told them where she was. The person hung up and it was only then that Andie looked at the caller Id. She was going to be in some bother now and in even more if they found out who gave them the number. Oh boy. She had better get back to the dance floor and enjoy it while she could.

Camille was enjoying herself on the dance floor with her friends and found that she still had got it and could dance in the dress, heels and all. Nora was right. She felt good. As she looked around she could see a few guys looking at her and it kind of made her uncomfortable but anytime one of them came near her, Andie gave them a growl. Camille wondered what was up with her. Maybe she didn't feel comfortable about Camille dancing with other guys seeing as she was still close to Moose.

Nora however felt different and got Tyler to distract Andie while Nora dragged her to the table nearby where the group of guys were that had been looking at her. Nora made Camille sit down and chat to them. They ask her where she learned to dance and how she knew Tyler Gage. She explained that he's her brother and she learnt to dance from him and MSA where she went to school.

The music slowed down and one of the guys called Adam asked Camille to dance with him. She really wanted to say no as she was finding it hard enough to talk to guys and Nora with her never mind being on the dance floor on her own with one of them but Nora answered for her and told him Camille would love to dance and shoved her onto the floor with a smile and a thumbs up sign. Camille went red as Adam took her hand and guided her to the floor. She looked around after a few seconds and seen that Tyler and Nora were out dancing too and that Chase was trying to drag Andie out too. Camille laughed to herself and thought that Andie probably thought that slow dancing was for whimps. He got her out onto dance floor eventually.

All the time Adam was talking away while he danced with her and she realised she has just been smiling and nodding. She seen Tyler leaving the dance floor and he was talking to the D.J. The D.J changed the song to Michael Bublé song "Baby, you've got what it takes" and Camille went to leave the dance floor. Adam asked her "where are you going?" and asked her "Is my dancing not good enough for a former MSA student?" Camille laughed and took his hand to dance with him again. He could move just not as well as Moose and her used to together, but he was good. As he twirled her around the floor she began to enjoy herself and didn't notice the song changing and that someone had come running in to the club and was scanning the dance floor.

He scanned the dance floor and seen who he was looking for. "God but she looked good, really beautiful" he said to himself. He had never seen her in that dress before. It did things to his heart and other organs.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.  
Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.

He saw Andie coming towards him and she dragged him over to a corner. "Look", she said. "You know I'm your friend but I'm also Tyler's and Camille's. Camille really needs this night out while her parents are babysitting and she seems to be enjoying herself dancing"

_And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.  
Oh I miss her when will I learn?  
Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.__  
Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.  
I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.  
Cuz I __I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.__was wrong._

"Too much" he thought to himself. She was supposed to only dance like that with him.

As Andie was trying to convince him to leave, Tyler came over and Chase and Andie had to hold him off. He said "What the hell are you doing here and why can't you just leave Camille alone? Just when she finally seems to be smiling and laughing and having fun again! You have moved on! Why can't you let her be happy too? You messed up four years ago and left her and she is now finally beginning to bounce back and here you come along thinking you have a right to interfere in her and her daughter's life. You have no right to her or her daughter! Do you hear me Alexander? No right at all!"

Nora came over to them and said "Moose I think you need to leave and while I love Tyler. I don't agree with him. I do think you need to talk to Camille and take a good long hard look at yourself, Isabella and Camille's life. Now though is neither the time nor the place. Go home and talk to her tomorrow. Moose if you ever were her friend then please let her have a good night. I'm sure Sophie is looking for you and isn't the baby due soon? She certainly looks like it". Moose said "No not for two months". "Ya, Robert Alexander go home to Sophie, because if you hadn't already messed up twice four years ago with Camille you sure messed up now getting Sophie pregnant. Can you not just leave Camille and Isabella alone! You have no right, no right to upset and confuse them," said Tyler.

As Moose decided to give up and go home before Tyler plastered him to the floor and meanwhile thinking that Tyler might be right to be mad after all he did break her heart when he ended up with Sophie. As for the rest of Tyler's rant he didn't know what he was going on about. Moose turned around to go home and bumped into Camille.

Camille had been having a good time but then she noticed that all her friends were missing. "Where are they?" she said. Afraid that they are going to go home and leave her she said to Adam "I have to go find them". He asked for her number and she decided to give it to him. It was well after 8p.m. and she had forgotten to text Moose, so it was too late now. More to the point Sophie was pregnant with his child and she knew how hard it could be on your own with small baby and didn't wish that on anyone. There was no point in messing up anyone else's life. She gave Adam her number. He said "I will help you find your friends though". He was so nice Camille thought and he could dance and had a good steady job as a lawyer what more could she want. Just then she looked behind her and saw Tyler in a rage and Chase and Andie holding him back and Nora talking to the person Tyler was mad at. Who could have made Tyler so mad she wondered? She went over and there was Moose. Moose, why was he here? Did he know she was here and if so how she asked herself? Adam was still by her side holding her hand when she walked over to them.

"Moose what are you doing here?" Camille asked him. He said, "I came to talk to you Cam especially since you didn't reply to my message tonight." Camille asked," How did you know I was here and how did you get my number?" Andie turned around and said "Sorry, Camille I thought you should talk. But I needed to meet Moose first and talk to him but he didn't even listen to me." Camille said to Moose "Go home Moose, it's over?" "Why Cam?" he asked "why is it over?" Camille said, "You let me down once too often Moose. I gave you everything and supported you every time and you let me down. I don't have the energy for it anymore Moose I have to concentrate on my daughter. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be a single parent Moose and then on the one night you do get time to go out and enjoy yourself someone comes along and tries to ruin it? Moose just go." "I'm sorry Chameleon. I'm really really truly sorry Camille and I miss you so much and still love you" said Moose. "It's too little too late Moose. Go home to Sophie", said Camille.

With that Camille turned back to Adam and they walked away not looking back. Tyler and Nora went with her but Tyler kept looking back at Moose to make sure he's going.

Meanwhile Nora had talked to Andie while Camille gave out to Moose and knew what Andie had to tell Moose. She told Tyler that they needed to talk when they got home. She had just found out something from Andie that could change things for the better.

Andie said "Moose come on we will bring you home" but he said "no I will walk". Moose took off running. He ran all the way home and as he came up to the door of where he lived he saw the lights were on. Oh no he was going to be in trouble again. Nothing but questions and her shouting at him! What excuse would he give this time he didn't know and to be honest he didn't care. His parents kept hoping his attitude would change once the baby was born. They couldn't wait to have their first grandchild even if it was Sophie's child. They were always on about Lena's grandchildren to the point that he tuned out. He must have been tuning out pretty bad to miss them telling him that Camille had a child. God knows his mother spent enough time with Lena. They were best friends after all since Camille and he were kids.

Moose decided to go back to the park and sit on the bench where he had sat with Camille today while they watched Isabella playing. He listened to some music hoping it will help him understand the mess he had got himself in.

_Tried to break love to a science  
In an act of pure defiance  
I broke her heart.  
As I pulled apart her theories  
As I watched her growing weary  
I pulled her apart  
Having heavy conversations  
About the furthest constellations of our souls. ooh  
And we're just trying to find some meaning  
In the things that we believe in  
But we got some ways to go.  
Of all of the things that she's ever said  
She goes and says something that just knocks me dead._

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars  
You can break everything, down to chemicals  
But you can't explain a love like ours.  
_

As he listened to it he thought to himself, I wish Isabella and Camille were with me always. Why did I make things into such a mess? What am I going to do? He hated the thought of another man being with Camille. He had been Camille's first after all.

He received a message and looked at the screen of his phone. It was Andie telling him to call her. For a lecture? No thanks he would pass. He would now be avoiding her as for as long as possible. He would add her to the list. He already avoided Tyler, Nora and Camille's parents to name but a few. Nobody seemed to be happy about his relationship with Sophie and didn't mind telling him. He knew they were right. He also knew it was wrong to stay with her but he had because he knew he couldn't have Camille back. If he could have, he wouldn't be in this mess he was in right now. He might as well head home and face the music. He wondered where Camille was right now and if she was doings things with that guy from the Club that she was dancing with that he only ever wanted her to do with him. What was he going to do he said to himself as he got closer to passing by Camille's door?

Camille left the club with Tyler, Nora and Adam. They went home in a cab together and as Camille came to her house, Adam got out and opened her door and helped her out of the cab. So he was a gentleman and all. He walked her to her door and kissed her and told her he would call her. He got back in the cab as Camille smiled and waved at him. She thought to herself she may have finally met someone who could help her get over Moose.

Camille didn't see Moose watching as he walked past. He saw the smile on her face. Maybe he should leave her alone in peace. She seemed happy and maybe he was being selfish. But and it's a big but, could Camille ever be as happy with anyone else as she had been with him?

He had asked Andie today when he called her was Camille with anyone and she said no. He asked where was Isabella's father and Andie said Camille contacted him after she found out she was pregnant but he didn't want anything to do with her. What kind of man was he? Moose said to himself. Was he crazy? He wouldn't have let the both of them go that's for sure.

He listened to the music he could hear coming from down the street.

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her 1st  
While I'm wide awake she's no_

_trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven_

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven

His phone rang again it was Andie. He answered it. After all this was not Andie's fault. Andie said, "Moose we have to meet to talk it's really important. It's about Sophie and the baby and Camille."

_Please read and review_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own anything Step Up.**

Meanwhile Andie and Chase had left the club and were walking home. Andie rang Moose and told him she needed to talk to him. Andie then told Chase that Jake (Camille's ex-boyfriend) had come to see her at work today.

Chase asked Andie "What did he want? What was he doing talking to you? Why didn't you tell me before now?"

Andie said "Chase I was going to tell you but then Tyler rang and he needed someone to listen to him as he was worried about Camille".

"Why does he always go running to you with his problems? Isn't he married to Nora? That's who he should be talking to. What is it with you two?" asked Chase.

"Ah Chaseee, you're not jealous are you surely of Tyler? He is one of my oldest friends and I do anything to help him. After all if he hadn't got me into M.S.A then you and I would never have met! You know I love you not him. He's like an older brother that's all he is to me. You're the one I want to be with whether or not he had ever met Nora" said Andie as she went all red in the face.

She looked to the floor and Chase realising how embarrassed she was after saying that to him said "I'm sorry Andie. I love you too. I'm just being an idiot and I don't want us to fight, okay. I know you love me. I always just feel like I'm on the outside looking in when it comes to you, Tyler, Moose and Camille. You and Tyler and Moose are so tight and Camille and Moose were friends for so long and then went out and broke up and Camille is Tyler's little sister." He lifted up her chin and kissed her.

Andie looked at Chase no longer embarrassed. She said, "You do know that Nora says that she feels like that sometimes too. Even though in Tyler's eyes she will always come first along with their children and of course Camille and Isabella. I still can't believe that Tyler settled down and has children and that Camille is a mother and she's younger than me."

"Anyways you know it's really about Moose and Camille we were talking about. I had to calm him down as he pretended to Camille he wasn't mad at Moose but he is. He wanted to go over to Moose and threaten him to stay away from Isabella and Camille" said Andie.

Andie continued to tell him about Jake but she felt Chase seemed to be distracted. She continued anyways as she thought to herself he was probably bored but yet he said he cared about Camille and Isabella. Maybe he was just tired. We have been putting in extra hours at work lately she thought to herself.

She told him about what Jake told her today. Jake told her that after he had seen Isabella, Camille and Moose talking in the Park he realised he needed to tell someone. It was time. Jake told Andie that he felt bad and what he was about to do was partly for selfish reasons. This made Andie listen as he would never do anything for anyone that didn't benefit himself somehow. She hated him when she was in M.S.A. and that hadn't changed now but he had mentioned Moose and Camille so she would listen to him and if he was going to hurt either of them she would pound him till he begged for mercy!

Andie continued to talk. "Jake said that maybe he and Sophie should have left Moose and Camille alone all those years before. That he shouldn't have gone along with Sophie's plan to split them up. He told her that he hadn't seen Camille smile like that since M.S.A. days and he should have thought of Isabella in all this mess when he found out Camille was pregnant and it was about time everyone involved grew up."

"He said that Sophie was lying to Moose and that she was only with Moose as she wouldn't admit that she was wrong. Jake said that he had spent time with Sophie over the past year at work and fallen in love with Sophie while they were on her last tour and Moose had been at home teaching and working with students in Sophie's private school for the upcoming competition against MSA."

"Jake has been trying to get Sophie to tell Moose the truth for the past few months and in fact Sophie and he were still seeing one another. Jake said that he knows in his heart that Sophie loves him and is happy when she is with him and not Moose. That all Moose and she do is fight when they are together. Jake also said that if Sophie tells Moose the truth it will give her and Jake a chance to sort things out and it will mean that Sophie might give in and admit what he thinks she already knows. That she in fact loves Jake, not Moose. Then Sophie would be happy which is what he wants as he really has loved her for years and only went along with what she wanted him to do all those years ago as he was a fool. It took till they were on tour and spending time alone together for him to cop on" said Andie as she finally took a breath after letting it all out.

Andie then said "Chase, how evil can she be? She just won't admit that what she did all those years ago was wrong coming between Moose and Camille. At least Jake will admit the part he played and I believe he does love her and has begged her to tell Moose. He said he can't as he is afraid of what we will do if he tells Moose. Jake said he can't understand giving that he and Camille broke up years ago, why Moose never went back to her or at least stayed in contact as friends with Camille. Jake also said the way that Moose was looking at Camille today that it was obvious that he still has feelings for her and Jake always knew that Camille never got over Moose."

"Chase he has asked me to speak to Moose but I think I should pay Sophie a visit. Only a visit though don't worry she is pregnant after all. I might want to harm her but not the baby. The baby is an innocent in all this mess. What do you think" Andie asked him?

Chase said "I think you need to talk to Sophie but I will go with you as I know you wouldn't harm the baby but Sophie is nuts normally she probably worse now being pregnant and that way she can't say you did anything to her if you have a witness. She's dangerous so we better try to meet her in public."

"Good idea", said Andie and gave him a hug. "I will ring her tomorrow first thing and arrange it. Thanks Chase."

"Now that's sorted or nearly sorted" Chase said, "Andie can you listen to me please? I have been trying to get you on your own all night after you turned down us going out for dinner on our own to meet up with your friends. Now I love your friends but the reason I wanted us to have dinner on our own was to talk and yes I have talked to Tyler and Camille about this already to make sure you wouldn't flip out on me."

"What Chase? What's wrong?" asked Andie. "Are you going dumping me?" as she started to get mad and started to walk away. "Don't give me the speech about growing up, apart and moving on."

Chase said, "Andie come back please. Just sit down here so we can talk he points to a bench underneath a large tree."

"No" said Andie," I have a better idea" as she jumped up on a bench and started to climb a tree. Let him try to dump her from a height she thought she would soon jump on him and knock sense into him or else if he climbed the tree she would push him off, well not really but she'd threaten too!

"Ah Andie" Chase said, "Please don't make things difficult. You know I hate climbing trees and the last time I did it was for you at Missy's barbeque and remember how long it took me to get down."

"Well Chase, if you really want to talk to me you are going to have to climb up here as I can't hear you down there," said Andie.

"Andie you sure know how to ruin a guy's plans" Chase growled as he climbed the tree. He sat down and turned towards her and took her hand. He said "you know I just climbed up here and I'm going to hate going back down this tree". Andie laughed.

"So Chase what do you want to talk about" she asked looking at the ground as Chase tried not to look at the ground. Instead he looked at Andie. He said to her "You know I love you Andie. Don't you? You are the only person who can make me feel this way and get me to do things I don't want to that sometime get me into trouble or get me to take chances in life. Before you I really wasn't alive at all."

Andie looked at him wondering what he was on about. Was he moving away or sick or something?

He tilted her head toward him and took her hand as he cleared his throat. His mouth felt dry all of a sudden and then he looked down. No not a good idea he said to himself. He looked back towards her. "Andie, would you do me the honour of being my dance partner for life and marrying me, hopefully having our children and growing old dancing with me?"

Andie said, "Shut up! Are you kidding me? You talked to Camille and Tyler about this" she said as she looked at his face. "You did not your only saying this to make me feel better! You don't have to"

He took the ring out of his jacket pocket where he had been keeping it safe and showed it to her. He said, "I'm serious Andie. What's it going to be are you ready to grow up and old with me? I even picked this ring out myself before you ask".

Andie just looked at him, then the ring and back at him again. She asked herself am I ready to grow up and become a responsible adult. Sure she had a job and paid her bills and they had been joking about buying somewhere together, but marriage? What if she messed up and he walked away like her father did? Or he walked away leaving her with debts which yes his family could afford but she couldn't and she wasn't the type to beg. Could she trust him and trust herself to take a chance and handle whatever the future may bring?

"Andie", Chase said "I promise I will never leave you no matter how hard you try to push me away. Please marry me. I love you so much."

Andie shocked and wondered if she was really ready for this next step and in fact whether or not she would ever be. Would he expect her to give up dance and become one of those perfect housewives who did luncheons like his mother? Andie looked at him frightened and said

_Please read and review. Sorry so long with update but been busy with college assignments. More Moose and Camille in the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up or The Script song Long gone and moved on.**

Andie said "I'm scared Chase". Chase said as he smiled at her "You know I would never try and change you Andie. I love you for who you are and I hope you always stay the way you are. I love the fact that you speak your mind and I hope that will never change either".

Andie hugged him and whispered in his ear "Yes". Chase started to roar "She said yes, she said yes" he kissed her and they both nearly fell down from the tree. They stayed up in it for some time with Chase holding Andie in his arms. Then Andie helped Chase get down from the tree and they went home.

Andie had arranged to meet Moose the next day for lunch. But first she rang Sophie in the morning to arrange to meet her. She needed to talk to Sophie before she talked to Moose and therefore it would give Sophie a chance to come clean to him.

Andie and Chase went to Sophie's Office. She answered the door. She was now very heavily pregnant even though she supposedly had another six weeks to go. Sophie let them in and showed them to the chairs in front of her desk. Chase made sure the door to the Office was left open.

Sophie offered them a drink but they declined. Chase started the conversation by saying to Sophie that "Jake came to talk to Andie yesterday". Andie butted in and said "Sophie what the hell is going on? If you and Moose are miserable why don't you just split and give him access to the baby. You know he wouldn't desert the baby. According to Jake you and he have been seeing one another for some time and he loves you and if he does love you as much as he says then he won't have a problem with the baby."

Sophie started to cry but Andie said "That won't work with me Sophie and it won't work with Chase anymore either".

Sophie then got mad and said "Andie this is none of your business". Andie said "It is my business as Moose is my best friend and I hate to see him so upset all time and not wanting to come home and being afraid to talk to Camille one of his oldest friends. You managed to come between them with Jakes help and don't deny it. Jake told me the truth. Moose doesn't love you he's only with you for the baby and because he's afraid to take a chance with the person he really loves after you interfered and broke them up with your scheming and I think he still has a chance to be happy and if you were with Jake you would be happy then too".

Sophie said "but there's a chance when I tell Moose the whole truth, he will tell Jake too that Jake may not want me once he finds out that I have been lying to them both. I don't care anymore about hurting Camille. I just want to protect my baby. If they both leave me I will be left on my own to raise this baby and manage the school. You know my parents may help financially but that will be where the line will be drawn. They barely raised me never mind my child".

Sophie got a sharp pain and shouted out. Then she started to cry again. She said she hadn't been feeling well all morning. She then fainted. Chase and Andie caught her and next thing Andie saw a pool of water.

Andie said "Chase I think we need to get her to a hospital. You drive I don't think there is going to be time to wait for an ambulance. This baby could come early and if anything happens to it Moose will never speak to me again."

Chase carried Sophie out to his car and Andie got in the back with Sophie. She went to call Moose and then realised she had left her phone in Sophie's Office back at the school. So she took Sophie's phone and tried to call Moose.

Meanwhile Moose was teaching a class and dancing with his students but his heart was not in it. He couldn't stop thinking about Camille and the Sophie mess and the baby. He saw his phone ringing but it was only Sophie and he was not really in the mood for a lecture so he ignored the call and the following one and the one after that and the message. She probably was just being a drama queen again and anyways she could still walk couldn't she and she knew which class room he was in and it wasn't that far from her office. He would summon up the courage to go face her later on for not coming home last night. He had gone and stayed with his parents rather than listen to the lecture again. He continued to show the class some new dance moves and think of Camille while listening to the music coming from the radio. He hoped but knew that it was no use that she wasn't going to start seeing that Adam guy. He was too perfect so there had to be something wrong with him. The song coming from next door's music class seemed to suggest to him what he already knew in his heart that it was too late and she had moved on.

___Cause I still don't know how to act  
Don't know what to say  
Still wear the scars like it was yesterday  
But you're long gone and moved on  
Cause you're long gone  
But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way  
Still talk about you like it was yesterday  
But you're long gone and moved on  
But you're long gone, you moved on_

No I can't keep thinking that you're coming back  
No  
Cause I got no business knowing where you're at  
No  
And it's gonna be hard yeah  
Cause I have to wanna heal yeah  
And it's gonna be hard yeah  
The way I feel that I have to get real

I still don't know how to act  
Don't know what to say  
Still wear the scars like it was yesterday  
But you're long gone and moved on  


Camille got a call the next morning from Adam who asked her out to dinner that evening. She decided to give it a try. Moose had moved on and she should have too a long time ago. She called Tyler and arranged for Nora to babysit Isabella for a few hours that evening. Nora told her she would be over early to help her get dressed and said she was so excited for Camille. Camille just hoped as she listened to the radio that she didn't see Moose in the meantime or else she may feel guilty after not talking to him last night. But it was time for her to move on as the song said. He certainly had and there was no going back on her date with Adam tonight. She couldn't keep using Moose as her excuse she had to move on and leave him in the past the way he had left her when she really needed him.

As they arrive at the hospital, Chase ran in to get a Doctor or Nurse to help them and Sophie asked Andie "Please don't leave me Andie I'm scared to go in on my own, please?" Andie said "I will stay with you until I get a hold of Moose to come to you. Why isn't he answering his phone"?

The Nurses came out and moved Sophie onto a stretcher and Andie who was following her stopped to explain to Chase that she needed to stay with her for Moose's baby's sake. Andie asked Chase "Please go and try and find Moose and get him here as fast as you can". Chase agreed and went off again in the car while Andie ran after Sophie down the hospital corridor.

The Doctor told her to stay outside the room while they examined Sophie. He came out and said "she needs to have the baby now and she doesn't want to do it on her own. If you agree to stay you need to stay here till the end. We can't have her getting upset. She needs to focus on having the baby as it is in distress and we need to get it out now and we are trying to avoid having to bring her to theatre to do that as Sophie is young and healthy".

Andie agreed to stay at least till Moose could get here so she went in. Sophie looked even worse than she did earlier. Andie felt bad maybe she brought this on by putting pressure on her. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to Sophie or the baby now and it was her fault. She asked "Sophie what can I do?" Sophie said "hold my hand I'm scared". Andie grabbed her hand as the doctor told Sophie to push. Sophie tried and said it was too hard. The machine beside her attached to her stomach started to beep and the Doctor and Nurses informed Andie to try to encourage her. Andie shouted "come on Sophie you know you can do this". Sophie said, "I'm so tired Andie as well as scared. I don't think I want to have a baby after all". Andie said"Sophie you don't mean that your just frightened. Now just push and we will get it over with as quickly as possible and then you can make Moose life miserable for missing it". Sophie said "It's not Moose I want. I want Jake he should be here."

Andie said "Your definitely off your head if you think Moose won't go mental if he walks in here and finds Jake holding your hand that's asking a lot of any man Sophie". But Sophie said "I want Jake to be here so please ring him, just please ring him".

The monitor beside Sophie started to go off again so Andie picked up Sophie phone and rang Jake and told him to get to the hospital as Sophie wanted him now and that she was having the baby. Andie just hoped that Moose either made it before Jake came or not at all.

Sophie started to shout out crazy things as she was pushing and Andie didn't understand first of all until Sophie pulled her hand and yanked her closer. Sophie screamed "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for the fire to kill Malcolm. I thought it was Camille that was home that night on her own and I wanted to frighten her to stay away from Moose so I lit the rag and threw the bottle with petrol through the window into the living room not knowing that Malcolm was asleep on his own in the house and he died and it was all my fault".

Andie tried to take in what Sophie had just said. She asked "Sophie did you light that fire really or are you just of your head". Sophie cried and shouted "yes it was me and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to harm anyone. Please don't tell Moose or Camille. Oh god" Sophie shouted, "The pain is so bad. Where is Jake? I need him now"?

Andie who was still in shock wanted to walk away but she couldn't do that to Moose. The Doctor asked her to stop upsetting Sophie or she would have to leave the room. She owed it to Moose to stay but she did ask Sophie "what you are going to do if Moose comes in? Then Jake will have to leave its Moose baby after all and he has a right to be here". Sophie screamed "it's not Moose's baby, its Jake's baby".

_Please read and review_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up or The Script song Nothing.**

Andie couldn't believe what she had just heard. Sophie had been lying to Moose and Jake or did Jake know all along. Sophie said then "Jake doesn't know the baby is his or that I'm due this week, not six weeks' time. lt happened while we were on tour. I wasn't sure until now how Jake felt about me but I'm hoping if he gets here for the birth he may just forgive me in time if he loves me as much as he says he does" she said as she cried.

Then in through the door came Jake. He hugged Sophie and said "thank you" to Andie for staying with her and for talking to her for him. He said "I'm sorry about Moose getting hurt in all this but I need to concentrate on Sophie and the baby now. Sophie, I've worked it out that the baby is mine as I heard the Nurse outside say your due date. You have been lying to Moose and I but I can forgive you but only if you let me stay with you now and marry me please Sophie. We can be happy together the three of us I promise I'll never leave you. I love you Soph".

Andie couldn't believe what she was hearing if she was in shock before she was even more in shock now. She said "I have got to go and stop Moose from coming in here. The best of luck to you both and I hope the baby will be ok". Jake said thanks again and as Andie walked out the door she heard Sophie scream and the doctor say "you have a handsome baby boy and he seems to be fine" he shouted over the baby crying and Sophie crying and Jake said to the doctor "thank you, thank you".

Andie still had Sophie's phone and decided she better ring Chase and get him to bring Moose to their house. While in time he may be relieved he would still be angry and in shock at first and it would be better if she could keep an eye on him.

She rang Chase and he answered straight away. She said "Chase the baby is Jakes and Sophie has been trying to pass it off as Moose's baby. She just had the baby and it was due this week not 6 weeks' time and was going to pretend the baby was premature. Don't bring Moose here bring him to ours and I will meet you there and that's not all she admitted something else to me too. How evil can she be?"

Chase said "It's too late. We are here. I've been trying to get a word in but you have been talking too fast. We coming down the corridor now what will I do".

"Wait there" said Andie "I will tell him myself".

She saw Moose's face and he looked so scared and she told him not to worry that both Sophie and the baby were fine but that she needed to talk to him.

Moose said "I better go to Sophie she will kill me for missing this and how could the baby be fine isn't it six weeks early?"

Andie grabbed Moose's hand and led him to a chair in the hallway. She knelt down in front of him and said "Moose I hope you don't hate me forever for having to be the one to tell you this but the baby is not yours its Jakes and he is with her now so you cannot go in. I'm so sorry Moose that this has happened to you and that Sophie lied to you but she lied to him too. The baby was due this week so it is fine".

Moose said "you're lying Andie. I know you don't like Sophie but this is ridiculous". Chase put his hand on his shoulder and said Moose; "Andie is telling you the truth. I think we should get outa here and go to ours and talk and you can stay with us until you get yourself sorted out".

Moose couldn't believe what they had just told him. Sophie had lied to him for months. He would have left her months ago were it not for the baby. He slammed the wall with his fist which was so not like him. It was not as if he would miss Sophie but the baby he had only wrapped his head around it in the car on the way here when Chase told him she was in labour and he realised losing the baby was more than he could bare but now he'd lost it anyway.

Moose said "I can't handle this I need to be on my own". Andie said "I know this is not the time to tell you but before you hear it elsewhere Moose she lied about the fire and Malcolm, Camille's little brother. She told me she did start it but she didn't mean to hurt anyone just scare Camille. I haven't had a chance to tell Camille or Tyler yet as Sophie just told me five minutes ago".

Moose went pale, he said "Camille was right all along and I didn't listen. I need space I have to go" and he ran away from them. They ran after him but lost him outside the hospital. He ran and ran till he couldn't breathe and then he looked up and saw where he was. It was their front door. He couldn't go in there and explain that Sophie had made a fool out of him again and he couldn't go in there looking to be pitied when because of him Sophie had killed Malcolm mistake or otherwise. She still had killed Camille and Tyler's little brother. What was he going to do? Should he knock and ask to talk and explain everything or should he walk away and let Andie explain.

No, he decided Andie was going to have to tell Tyler and he wouldn't like to be the one doing that. Tyler was going to go mental and god help Sophie when Tyler got to her. From down the street he could hear a song playing.

_Am I better off dead  
Am I better off a quitter  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her  
_

_Only they can see where this is gonna end  
But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense  
_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh I got nothing  
Nothing  
I got nothing  
Nothing  
Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

Oh sometimes love's intoxicating  
Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking  
When you realise there's no one waiting  


Andie meanwhile rang Camille who had been out on a date with Adam to ask her had she heard from Moose. Camille said "no I'm just home a few minutes and thinking of heading to bed". Andie asked "How did the date go?" Camille said "I had a good time and I'm seeing him again during the week. Adam is really nice and so good to me. It's nice to be put first for a change. I told him about Isabella and it doesn't bother him and he said he can't wait to meet her. I told him that wouldn't be for a while yet though".

Andie said "We need to talk Camille about Sophie and I want to talk to you before Tyler but it can wait till the morning but if he does turn up at your door it's up to you whether or not you let him in but remember how you were such good friends for so long. Well he needs his friends right now and he won't talk to me. He ran away from Chase and me".

Camille asked "what is wrong?" and Andie replied "it's up to him to tell you himself. I don't want to embarrass him but if he doesn't tell you tonight I will tell you, when we talk tomorrow okay because if he doesn't go to you I will need your help to find him. But Camille, if, he comes to you please let me know that he is with you. I'm really worried. Thanks and night Camille".

Andie tried to ring Moose again but his phone was off. Chase said "Andie all we can do now is go home and wait for him as he could be anywhere right now and if he comes to us then he does and we will be there for him".

Andie said "I think, or at least I hope I know where Moose is gone but the state he's in I'm not sure and that person may or may not be the best person for him right now the state he is in. They are the only one who can make him see sense and not do anything stupid".

Chase said "come on Andie your exhausted" and he led her into the car and gave her a hug before opening the door for her. They headed off home both worrying about Moose and both hoped that they were right about where they thought he had gone to. While they might be upset and worried about him since he ran away from them, they would never turn him away.

Camille went into her bedroom to get her phone charger so she could charge her phone in case Moose rang her during the night when she heard a large bang and was startled when she felt some ones hands on her and she started to scream.

_Please read and review_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up or song by Timbaland The way I are.**

_Moose POV_

Moose climbed up on Camille's front porch and in her window like in the old days.

The window had been left slightly open and he managed to get it up just enough to squeeze through it and land on the floor. It was so dark he couldn't see where he was but he hoped that this was Camille's room and not Isabella's. God if he woke Isabella and frightened her Camille would give him hell.

As he got up he could hear someone coming up the stairs and he could just make out Camille so he decided to surprise her like he used to in the past. He sneaked up on her and put his hands around her like he used to and she screamed and screamed. Moose tried to tell Camille it was him but she couldn't hear him over her own screaming. He didn't let go of her and as he tried to calm her down so she elbowed him in the groin and he fell to the ground. She jumped away and kicked him and turned on the light switch but by then he couldn't even speak he was in so much pain. Did she hate him that much that she needed to physically hurt him? Seriously maybe he shouldn't have come in the window or at all. He then seen Isabella clutching her teddy in the doorway as Camille turned and seen him.

_Camille POV_

Camille had hit the intruder and kicked him while he was down. He had grabbed her how dare he she thought to herself. She turned on the light and there was Isabella in the doorway. She kept Isabella behind her and hoped that she had hurt him enough to be able to get the key and lock him in the room and get out of the house with Isabella to their next door neighbours and to call the police when she turned and seen who the intruder was.

It was Moose, "oh my god Moose, I'm so sorry" she said. "I didn't know who it was why didn't you tell me?" He squeaked as he was still in pain "I tried to". Camille said "why in god's name did you climb in my window and sneak up on me and grab me from behind did you not think that I would get scared especially with Isabella down the hall. What if this had been her room, not mine? Do you never think before you act? Actually don't answer that as we both know that's the problem you don't", she said fuming at him.

Isabella rubbed her eyes and wondered what was going on? Why was her mummy giving out to her friend Moose from the park and why was he on mummy's bedroom floor and not talking? What kind of hide and seek had they been playing? Camille told Isabella "everything is okay baby go back to bed. It was just mommy silly friend playing hide in seek and he just scared me a little bit".

Isabella said "mommy if you're afraid in your room you can come and sleep with me in my bed".

Camille said "A thanks Isa, that's a lovely offer but I don't think we will both fit in your bed. It's a princess bed after all made especially by Uncle Tyler just for you remember. But how about I pull out your guest bed underneath if I can't go back to sleep her later, then I will sleep with you. "Moose get up of the floor and close the window" she said to him as she gave him a dirty look.

Isabella said, "Mommy I don't think I will be able to go straight back to sleep now".

_Moose POV_

Moose got up of the ground still in pain and closed the window. By god but Camille could hurt someone when she really wanted to he never realised how physically strong she was till she kicked him. He said "How about I make up for scaring you both and make you hot cocoa to help you to go back to sleep if you're mum doesn't mind that is". Camille said "I suppose it is the least you can do. Come on Isabella get your slippers and your blanket and we will cuddle up on the couch downstairs while Moose makes us hot cocoa".

Isabella said, "I only like it if it has at least five little marshmallows on the top of it". Camille said, "Ah I think you might be pushing it young lady how about a compromise of three as that's your age after all".

Isabella said, "Mommy I'm nearly four so I think really I should get four". Moose tried hard not to laugh. Isabella had a point but would Camille let her win this one he wondered. She always let me win in an argument but not anyone else. Camille looked at him and smiled and thought to herself and said "yes Isabella just this once you can have four. Come on lets you, teddy and I go downstairs".

They head off downstairs and Moose followed them. Camille settled Isabella on the couch with her blanket and teddy. She then headed over to the kitchen to see how Moose was getting on. He found everything and was making the cocoa and it seemed to be just the way Isabella liked it too. He looked at Camille and said "It wasn't that hard to find things. I hope I'm not overstepping but you still have the same system you had four years ago. Some things don't change do they?" Camille felt off guard. She snapped and said "some things do change and some of us do grow up and stop climbing in windows and scaring the life out of people. You're lucky I didn't have a bat or I would have started hitting you and not stopped and then we wouldn't be having this conversation or maybe never having one again if I hit you in the wrong place. What were you thinking Moose? Or were you not thinking isn't that the problem. I have a child now. I've changed what if you had scared her by coming into her room by mistake she would never go to bed alone again. Well Moose what is it?"

His head was now hanging down with his curls falling over his face and he was bright red Camille could see as he stirred the cocoa. "I just needed a friend to talk to and you're the only one I really trust and who still understands me the best. I missed you and needed Chameleon to make me better. I'm really sorry for being stupid and climbing in the window and scaring you both. I didn't mean too honestly".

_Camille POV_

Camille then remembered she was supposed to ring Andie but she had dropped her phone upstairs in all the commotion. "Moose keep an eye on Isabella for a minute and try not to scare her again, okay" Camille said to him as she headed upstairs and picked up her phone to ring Andie and to tell her that Moose is here. She informed Andie that Moose was ok and that he is with her but leaves out the window incident as Andie sounded really worried about him. Andie asked her "Has he told you anything yet?" "No, he hasn't had a chance as Isabella woke up at the same time. When I get her settled I will talk to him. But can you cover for me in the morning and tell the crèche at work that Isabella will be late coming in as it will take a while to get her back to sleep tonight as you know Moose he has her wound up".

"Ok", Andie said "no problem sure why don't you take off tomorrow as I'm free in the morning tomorrow and I'll take your classes till lunch and Chase is free after lunch and I will get him to take your afternoon classes. It's the least we can do for you talking to Moose tonight and I have a feeling you will have a late night if he tells you everything".

Camille asked her "are you sure?" Andie replied and sounding relieved now "Yes I am. Just look after Moose for us all. I'm afraid Sophie may have tipped him over the edge this time and really messed him up". "Okay", said Camille "but your worrying me now Andie". Andie said "I'm sure he will be fine if he talks to you and you make him see sense and realise this is all for the best and it might help you two to mend your friendship while you're at it. He really messed up before Camille but please give him a chance to make it up to you both. He still loves you and misses you. He never stopped loving you Camille. I know you have a lot to consider but please at least be his friend even if it's going to be on your terms only".

"Ok Andie I will think about it. Night and thanks Andie" she said as she could hear noises downstairs and music going.

Camille thought to herself, what is he doing now? I'm never going to get Isabella back to sleep if he has music on that loud she thought to herself. "No thank you Camille", said Andie.

Camille hung up and quickly headed downstairs as the noise got louder the further down the stairs she went and she walked into the living room and couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Isabella and Moose must have moved all her furniture to one side and the music that was blaring was from her boom box. It was the one Moose gave her when they were in college and dancing with the pirates and Isabella has always loved it.

When Isabella was small she would crawl or toddle over to it and feel the vibrations and move to it when Camille put it on for her. Moose and Isabella were now dancing. Moose was showing Isabella some moves and then Isabella was showing Moose some of her moves. Of course Moose had always been flexible but not as much as a three and a half year old. They were both smiling and laughing. The music playing was _Timbaland, The way I are._ This was always Moose's favourite and secretly Isabella's too. She would play it when she thought Camille wasn't listening. Camille knew but it made her sad to listen to it. It was always Moose favourite artist and that was his favourite song.

_I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we can be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl_

Baby, it's alright, now you ain't gotta floss for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks, just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right  


Isabella was having a ball and Moose waved at Camille to join in but she shook her head. Isabella shouted to Moose "Mommy only dances at work to this kind of music and she never dances to this song as it makes her sad". Moose looked at Camille who had gone red and said "Well I'm about to change that as we need to show you young lady how to do this song justice. Isn't that right Camille?" he said as he jumped over to Camille and dragged her over to where they were and Isabella started to dance in front of her and Camille tried not to laugh and couldn't help but give in to her even if it was really late and Isabella should have been in bed.

_Moose POV_

Moose grabbed his phone and set it up on a shelf to record them all dancing together. He watched as Camille lost herself in the music and started to really smile. He couldn't believe she hadn't been dancing with Isabella at home to this kind of music. Surely they danced together playing at home but what kind of music did they dance to? He thought to himself the kid sure can move for someone who isn't attending lessons. Isabella was a natural dancer but then her mother always was a great dancer too even if she didn't believe in herself the way he did. Camille still had it. As the song began to end Moose joined back in for the finale.

Then Isabella jumped on him and knocked him over and dragged Camille down by the leg on top of the two of them. Camille was now lying on top of Moose face to face with him and she began to blush while Isabella stood up and laughing and asked "Why is mommy all red in the face Moosey head?" Moose couldn't speak his mouth was gone dry. If Isabella wasn't here right now he would have kissed Camille but if he started he wouldn't stop and he didn't want to scare the poor kid anymore tonight. Camille tried to get up all embarrassed but to save her Moose grabbed Isabella down on top of them and started to tickle her and Camille joined in and they all laughed. Moose said "that's for calling me Moosey head young lady". Camille was glad to be spared questions as she so had wanted to kiss him at that moment but thank god Isabella was here to stop her from making that mistake.

Camille then told Isabella "It's time to head back to bed. In fact its way past your bed time young lady so quick come on up to bed". "But I want a story time Mommy", said Isabella. "No" said Camille, "it's too late you will be exhausted tomorrow if you don't go to bed to sleep now". Moose said "how about I read her the story and give you a chance to relax for a few minutes". Camille decided to take him up on the offer after all she was still in her date clothes and needed to change into something more comfortable.

They all headed up the stairs.

Isabella picked out her teddy bear story for Moose to read and he tucked her in and sat beside her as he read the story to her.

_Camille POV_

Camille changed her clothes and when she came back to Isabella's room she found Isabella asleep and Moose asleep beside her. Camille though to herself how cute they looked all snuggled up together. She shook Moose gently and took his hand to lead him out of the room. She switched of the main light and put on Isabella's princess night light. She left the door ajar so she could listen out for her.

Camille asked Moose "Are you tired" and Moose said "Isabella has me worn out and if you let me stay I promise I'll fix the living room in the morning. I'm not sure after the dance off with Isabella so late if I'm able for moving furniture now". Camille agreed with him and laughed at him and told him "You're getting old if Isa can wear you out".

She decided to head for her bedroom as it was late and the guest room was made up so Moose could sleep there after they talked but she would rather be comfortable while they talked and it wasn't as if anything was going to happen after all he was with Sophie isn't he. She whispered to him "follow me".

_Moose POV_

Moose looked at Camille. She was in her sweats. He couldn't believe that he fell asleep reading to Isabella. God but she was a really cute and sweet kid. Camille had done really well with her and Isabella was lucky to have such a good mother considering Camille never had a mother at Isabella's age until her foster mother took her in after she started school and then later adopted her when her biological mother died.

Thank god he thought to himself as he followed Camille out of the room that she had changed her clothes. The temptation to not keep his hands to himself was still strong as he knew what was underneath those sweats but at least she was somewhat covered up and he would be less distracted talking to her in those rather than that skirt and top she had on earlier. Still he thought to himself, she still looked amazing since having had Isabella but he wondered what parts of her body, if any, had changed since having a baby. She looked curvier on the outside and seemed to be slightly bigger up top it suited her made her seem all grown up but she was still very thin. A bit too thin he thought.

He banged off the door going into her room as he was so busy checking her out that he didn't watch where he was going. Camille gave him a look that made him stop. Wow she could be scary and still sexy at the same time even if she didn't realise it. He still wanted her sweats and all. Camille asked him "Moose what planet you on? What wrong with you? You're looking at me all weird". He replied "you frightened me with that look you just gave me". Camille tells him "I was just asking you to be quite because if you wake her again tonight there will be no sleep for you as you will be the one staying up all night with her". Cam looked tired so he could not wake Isabella again tonight or she would kick him out and he needed to talk to her and he quite liked being able to look at her while he did it. He gave her his promise not to wake Isabella and gave her a lovely big smile. Camille laughed at him.

He decided there and then as she headed towards the bed that she could do with some more help around here and he was going to look after her and Isabella from now on and he was going to be there to help her when she needed it, if she let him that was. That was after he explained his situation to her if she still wanted him around. Until she whispered to him to follow her and since she had hit him in the bedroom after he climbed in the window he hadn't thought of his situation all night. It felt good. Maybe he shouldn't burden Camille with it now but he did want to tell her everything he owed that to her. This involved her as much as he and he owed it to her to apologise for his part in all of this mess.

Camille left her bedroom door ajar as well so she could listen out for Isabella. She motioned for Moose to sit on the bed and she got under the covers and got herself comfortable and ready to listen but she warned herself I cannot get too emotionally involved in whatever drama he and Sophie were having this time. She was sure it was only a minor one and perhaps he wound Andie up and everything was being over exaggerated please god she thought as she got comfortable. Boy, oh boy was she wrong!

Moose said to Camille "where do I start?"

Camille said to him "start at the beginning Moose. It's always the best place to start".

_Please read and review_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up.**_

Moose said "Before I do Camille there is something I want to say. "I had a great time tonight with you and Isabella even if I got beaten up in the process", he said as he laughed. Camille said "what did you expect coming in someone's window like that in middle of the night". "In fairness" Moose replied "that window shouldn't have been open I could have been anyone". On high in sight Camille agreed and promised him to double check all the windows from now on.

"Anyways" he continued "I had a great time with you both. I really mean it. You both made me completely forget everything from the moment I walked in the door, sorry climbed in the window and landed with a bang!" Camille laughed. She said "We had a great time too".

Moose asked her "What kind of music do you and Isabella dance to at home". Camille replied "more so ballroom and ballet type stuff to start training her with the basics and we jump around for fun to the radio and children's DVDs".

"You know she has real talent" Moose said.

"I know" snapped Camille defensively even though it was Moose. Who did he think he was telling her something about her daughter that she already knew?

Moose moved to back away from her.

Camille bent down her head feeling slightly bad for snapping and embarrassed said "I'm trying to get her in to MSA for next semester so she can start the school year there but the fees without scholarship are crazy and I can't afford private tuition outside of school on my wages no matter how many hours I work. Isa has been too young till this semester to apply for the scholarship and just because one of her parents works there does not guarantee her getting in. I have been trying to work with her on her audition on the sly by doing the ballroom and ballet with her from home and Tyler has been doing hip hop with her and the twins as I don't want to tell her and then have her get her hopes up. What if she doesn't get in? Her little heart will be broken and I don't want that to happen".

Camille felt like crying as she really felt like she was letting her daughter down. Moose guessed this and lifted her head up so her eyes met his and held eye to eye contact for a minute and then kissed her forehead and put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

Camille said "Chase has promised he will talk to me about it and see if we can work something out for her if she doesn't get a scholarship. Her cousins are going there already so she really wants to go there too. Tyler has offered to help but I've said no. He reckons it is not fair that his two children who didn't get the scholarship still pay less to go to MSA because they have two parents who work there and Isabella only has one" said Camille.

"Stubborn as ever Camille I see" Moose said jokingly trying to get her to smile.

"Being stubborn sometimes was the only thing that has got us through the last few years" Camille said with a sad smile on her face.

Moose hugged her closer and asked her "Why isn't Isabella's father helping you out? That's his duty! Never mind, you don't have to answer that it is none of my business. I will help you sort something don't worry."

They both went quite for a minute.

Moose thought to himself and then jumped up and said "In fact why don't I take over helping her with free-styling and as for her not knowing what you're doing dancing and messing around at home it won't be long before she figures it out. But by the time the audition comes around we will make sure she gets in and at least we know three of the Judges - Chase, Tyler and Nora who will vote for her and then we just have to win over the other two, Blake and Mrs Collins but I think a little bit of extra time and focus on the ballet with Nora might just win them over. What do you think?"

Camille said "Moose, you don't have to do all that and I know Nora would help if I asked her and I could take the twins while she practised with Isabella but I hate to ask her as she and Tyler help us out so much as it is."

Moose said "Camille I know I don't have to but I'm going to ok and Nora won't mind you know well she won't and then Isabella can start next semester in school with her cousins and everyone will look out for her there. I think what's really wrong is that your worried that she is too young but as she said herself she's getting older and should be getting more marshmallows so if the kid is getting more marshmallows then surely she's big enough for big school" he said with a goofy smile which made Camille laugh again as his reasoning sounded more like it came from Isabella and not an adult. He really was still a big kid at heart.

"Don't hold her back just because you don't want her to grow up or because you're worried about her. No matter what age she is Camille even if it's four, sixteen, twenty five or even thirty plus years of age, you are always going to worry about her. She will always be your little girl" he said as he gave her a big hug and pressed her into his chest.

Camille asked him "When did you get so wise?" Moose replied "You know I actually read those parenting books Sophie gave me even if they did freak me out in parts, but seriously she has to go live her dreams and hopefully not make the same mistakes as we did".

Camille pulled out of his hug at that statement feeling uncomfortable with their conversation and decided to change its direction and said "It's getting late and all we have done is talk about Isabella and I so now it's your turn please tell me what has Andie so worried about you?"

"Well" said Moose "The short version is that Sophie had the baby tonight but it's not mine its Jakes and obviously Sophie and I are over. She has been seeing Jake behind my back for a year and it seemingly happened on tour while I was back here minding her school for her. I have no home, no job I'd say somehow and I've lost a baby boy who I didn't even realise I wanted until I thought was losing him on way to the hospital".

"Oh Moose, I'm so sorry" Camille said as she gave him a hug. "I'll get over it I think I already have started to. I'm doing better than I thought I would be to be honest and being here with you two tonight really helped me so thanks and sorry for giving you both a fright. I think I was just in shock before you knocked it out of me" he replied laughing. Camille said "you deserved it and I'm glad to be of service. You know Moose one day you will have it all. You're still young you know that right".

"Camille you have it all right now even if it is hard sometimes" said Moose. "I know Moose but being honest and if you tell any of my family I will knock you down again! It can be lonely and hard without Isabella's father to help out. My family helps but they can only do so much", Camille tells him. "I'm sorry" said Moose "that you haven't had it easy but I'm going to help from now on I promise to make things easier for you" he informed her with as he tilted her chin towards him and she looked into his eyes and saw that he has a real serious look on his face and was making sure she believed him. If only she could confide everything in him but she couldn't or he would be off out the door again.

Moose phone beeped breaking the tension.

"Chase just texted me with a job offer. Looks like I am heading back to MSA. Whoopee" said Moose as he got up and jumped on the bed.

Camille said "I'm delighted for you as that's where your heart has always been but please stop jumping on my bed before you break it on me!"

Moose said to her "If they are stupid enough not to let our wonderful, beautiful, talented and smart Isa in to the scholarship program then we will just have to get married to avail of the discount and pay for her to go to MSA between us."

Camille froze. What did he just say?

_Please read and review_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up or Bruno Mars song Just the way you are or Vitamin C song Graduation (friends forever).**

Camille replayed the sentence in her head and at same time Moose thought to himself what just came out of my mouth? He should have freaked out at his own statement but he didn't. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't a bad idea who knows he might even be able to break the wall around Isa's mother whom he now knew he still loved more than ever while he was at it and he did already love Isabella like she was his own.

What the problem was with that statement he didn't know but obviously Camille thought something was wrong with it as she hit him with a pillow across the head and he was already off balance and this sent him flying onto the ground for the second time tonight. He peeped up and seen the look on her face. Oh she was really mad this time. He lied down on the ground again. He was going to have some bump on his head in the morning if he didn't stop falling off of things and getting walloped by Camille. She never used to be in to lashing out before but she was definitely more than happy to dish it out now but then maybe he deserved it. The window thing he did, did provoke her but what he just said he said first of all without thinking and when he did think about it like she should be now it made sense.

Camille was raging with Moose and she let him know it shouting at him "Do you really think you can now come and replace Sophie and her baby by playing happy families with Isabella and I until you get bored and move onto your next project or group of friends or whatever it is you have been up to for the past four years? Why aren't you with Sophie's idiot friends spilling to them right now instead of annoying me late at night? Actually make that now nearly morning time. And by the way remember I'm seeing Adam now and for the first time in the long time I think I may have a future with someone who is good for both Isabella and I and can provide us with a stable life if it all works out."

Moose grabbed Camille's hands as she said "let me go" and he told her "I will but first you have to calm down. I don't want to be hit with something else tonight. I am really truly sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was genuine when I said it well maybe not when I said it but when I thought about it, it does make sense Camille. If it doesn't work out and we start fighting, you could always divorce me after she gets into her second year as once she's there for the first year the rate will always apply and I will help out. We were best friends before surely we could live together without killing one another. Come on Camille give us a chance I mean Isabella"

"No" shouted Camille "you won't. You weren't there before when I needed you so now you are not coming in here trying to make up for past four years I will manage on my own and let go of my hands".

"Well" Moose said "I need you to sit down though Cam as I still have something to tell you and while you may be mad right now, I think you would be fit to hit me again if I didn't tell you and you hear it of somebody else. I owe you this much. Please sit on bed" he asked as he threw the pillows on floor and anything else she could throw at him away from the bed. She was not going to like what he had to tell her.

She looked at him and said "I'm sorry I've never hit anyone before and here I do it twice in one night." Moose said "It is okay my Chameleon but I need you to listen to me now and you know in your heart that I was only trying to help with Isabella with my suggestion but if you're that against it we can forget about it. We were having a good time tonight till I opened my big mouth and messed things up again. I'm sorry Cam." "Me too" said Camille as she gave him a smile and laughed at how stupid she had been. He really had only trying to help her and she overreacted.

Moose said as he sat back down beside her and took her hands gently this time, "Cam I am really sorry but there's something else I need to tell you and I don't want to be the one to tell you this but as it was partially my fault I think I should be the one to tell you. It's about the fire and Malcolm, your little brother. You were right all along it was Sophie. She admitted it to Andie in labour but whether or not she will admit it again is another story" said Moose.

Camille went pale as a ghost and started to shiver and shake. She couldn't believe it. She really couldn't believe it even though she always in her heart suspected it. Her head was getting all fuzzy from the information. Poor Malcolm was killed by Sophie and it was my fault she thought to herself.

Camille said "Moose I cannot believe everything you just told me or not that I can't believe it but that I can't take it all in. Please tell me all of it again so I don't think I'm hallucinating".

So he did and while he did he held her close to him. About Jake having talked to Andie. Andie confronting Sophie. How Sophie went into labour and not six weeks early but the week she was actually due and that Chase and Andie brought her to hospital as they were there when she went into labour. How Andie stayed with Sophie while Chase went to get Moose. How Sophie told Andie everything. Jake then arrived in the hospital room. Moose arrived afterwards and Andie told him and him running all the way here till he couldn't run anymore and how he ended up at her door.

Moose said to Camille "again I'm so sorry Cam. It was entirely my fault with Malcolm and you have every right to hate me". Cam told Moose "I don't hate you Moose I never could and Malcolm loved you and thought of you like a brother. It wasn't your fault its Sophie's and I think it's about time she paid for it. Tyler is going to go mental. It's just a lot to take in right now that's all I think I'm in shock". Moose looked at Camille who was still shaking and looked like she needed to cry but wouldn't probably as she didn't want to upset him after what happened with the baby earlier on. Moose said to her "Cam if you need to cry I'm here".

Camille said, "No, I don't need to cry. I'm just in shock that's all. It's been four years. How am I going to tell my parents and Tyler when they finally seem to be able to get on with their lives?"

"Andie wants to talk to you about how best to approach him" Moose asked Camille.

"I actually feel shocked, really angry, upset and very afraid for Sophie and some part of me doesn't know what to feel and the other part of me feels guilty for Malcolm and you" said Camille. "Moose I'm so sorry about the baby and Jake though. Are you not devastated?" "No", he said "I'm not because I realise now it's for the best. Sure who would trust me with a baby" he said as he danced around the room and pulled crazy faces at Camille and laughed. Camille pulled him down beside her and hugged him. They both lay there for a while just saying nothing just holding one another.

Camille wanted to cry but couldn't put that on Moose. He felt bad enough she knew as it was so she held it in. She could talk to Andie about it all instead. Moose had been through enough today. "What a day" said Camille.

Moose wondered about Camille. Did he do the right thing telling her? If it were him he would want to know and have her be the one tell him. Please god let her not hate him after this. She was right all along why the hell didn't he listen to her. She was always right and he knew it in his heart. He was just dazzled by Sophie. Well it was never going to happen again. From now on Camille and Isabella were going to come first. He had trust to gain from them both and years of making up to do to Camille and here was where he started. The baby situation had hurt but not as much as loosing Cam had years ago. Cam and Isa had kind of helped him through the baby situation tonight.

Camille was still shaking and Moose wrapped his arms tighter around her and held her hand in his and thought to himself she's probably crying on the inside. Why wouldn't she just let it all out? He would be there to help. He owed her that much. But he knew he had to earn her trust back and he would do it if it was the last thing he did.

Camille eventually fell asleep and Moose pulled the covers over her and went to check on Isabella. He then climbed back in beside Camille who wasn't shaking as much just sort of shuddering and wrapped his arms tightly around her again. He kissed her lips and smiled as he looked at her. My god but she was still as beautiful as ever and he said to her "Cam you are as beautiful as the first day I met you if not even more and I have been such a fool".

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Camille turned towards him just as if she had heard him and felt him kiss her and said "Moose" he whispered "Yes, I'm still here Camille and I'm not going anywhere ever again. I promise to always be here for both you and Isabella from now on". Camille replied to him yet she still seemed to be asleep "That's good because I've been missing you so much and she kissed him. Moose felt bad but he did kiss her back and it felt so good. Afterwards he held her really tight into his chest and then she stopped shaking altogether. He felt bad about kissing her in her sleep but she had kissed him but whether it was a dream and she would remember in the morning he honestly didn't know. It still had been real good as he had missed kissing her so much these past years. No one could make him feel the way that she did. He would just have to take his time and hopefully she would come back to him where she belonged here cuddled up to him and asleep on his chest with his arms wrapped around her keeping her safe. Moose eventually fell into a contented sleep for the first time in a long time.

They both slept through the night until the next morning when Isabella ran into the room, stopped and stood looking at them and thought to herself that Mummy looked really happy like when she was dancing with Isa happy. She definitely liked Moosey if he made her Mummy this happy. She then jumped on the bed. This woke Moose and Camille who were still cuddled up together. Then Isabella started shouting "I'm hungry and I want Moosey head to make my breakfast, Mommy". Camille leaned forward and grabbed her for a hug and pulled her in between them so she wouldn't feel as awkward after all Isabella had just found her in bed with Moose and that was a first for Isa and also because what she did while half asleep last night she was now embarrassed as it came back to her.

Camille said to Isabella "while Moose may be able to make hot cocoa, cooking he is not able to do". Moose then turned and looked at Camille to see if he could read in her face if she remembered what she did last night but it seemed she didn't. She only had her normal morning waking up face. Moose said "actually I will have you know my mum thought me to cook while you were away. So I'm off to make breakfast whose coming?" Isabella put out her hand and Moose took it and of the two of them went together.

Camille thought to herself how cute they were together but then groaned and thought them two would also be trouble together and I don't know what his idea of breakfast is these days so I'd better get up and follow them downstairs or Isabella would probably end up convincing Moose to make her breakfast with just marshmallows in it or something like that. Camille knew how persuasive Isabella could be. She found it hard herself to say no at best of times to her. Best of luck to Moose getting Isa to eat porridge Camille thought as she smiled to herself. Camille had a battle most mornings herself to get Isa to eat it. Though he could be pretty persuasive himself, after all got her to eat tofu and before Moose she never touched the stuff.

As she grabbed a hoody to put on she thought while they had talked last night about everything else, neither of them still hadn't said how they really felt about each other and she definitely felt something between them. He had held her the way he used to and it had felt so good. When they kissed she felt all the same chemistry as before when they were together and she thought he might have felt something too as he had kissed her back but for now she would have to be happy with the way things were between them and learning how to be friends again and having him get to know Isabella and then there was Adam to consider. What was she going to do about him after kissing Moose? She would have to figure it out and sooner rather than later as he was going to ring her today he had said last night. What was she going to do? She thought as she turned on the radio and heard their graduation song from four years ago.

___And I keep thinking of the night in June  
I Didn't know much of love, but it came too soon  
And There was me and you, and then it got real blue  
Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and  
We would get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels  
_

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Camille get a move on she said to herself as she turned off radio or it really will be marshmallows for Isabella breakfast and as she went down the stairs she had a feeling today was going to be eventful as it always was with Moose around she thought to herself laughing and how right she was only she didn't know then how eventful exactly her day was going to get!

_Please read and review_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up.**

As Camille came down the stairs her phone rang. It was Andie. Andie asked her "How's Moose doing". Camille said "He is okay we talked last night and he realises it was probably all for the best and he stayed over and right now he is making Isabella breakfast so I'm just about to check to see how that's going". "I can imagine" said Andie. Andie said "can you put me on speaker as I have something to tell you both and I know its bad timing but I want you both to be the first to know. Chase asked me to marry him last night and I said yes".

Camille and Moose both smile and are obviously delighted for them both and shout down the phone "congrats to you both". "This is great news" said Moose. Then Isabella asked "Can I be your flower girl Andie?" "Of course" said Andie "and I'm going to ask both your cousins to be involved but I will let you go and enjoy your breakfast in peace and thanks to you both". Camille switches the phone of speaker. Andie then said "Camille thanks for minding Moose he sounds so much better I knew you would work your magic on him. He only really ever listens to you and I will talk to you both later". "Congrats again and thanks for covering for me today" said Camille as she headed back up to charge her phone in her room out of Isabella's reach as she should have charged it last night but with all going on she never got the chance and she then headed back downstairs to have breakfast together with Moose and Isabella.

Just as Andie hung up on Camille who called to her office but Adam looking for Camille.

Adam had called to see Camille at work with flowers but there was no sign of her. He met Andie in the hall who told him "Camille isn't in today as she had a late night ah I mean something came up and she had to stay home with Isabella today". He asked Andie "Is Isabella sick?" and Andie lied and said "yes" thinking this will fob him off but it didn't work. He said as he walked out the door "I think I will call over and see if she needs anything?" and then a student came up to her asking a question and she couldn't follow him. Oh crap she thought she had better try and ring Camille quick let's hope she said to herself that Moose was gone home.

But of course he wasn't and Camille had her phone left upstairs and didn't hear it when it rang. Andie then rang Moose and told him "I think that Adam might be on his way over to see Camille. He called to school with flowers a while ago and I tried to stall him by saying Isabella was sick but then a student came up to me with a problem and he just went". Moose said "ok ill ring you later and congrats by the way again". Moose of course didn't leave he stayed and even offered to answer the door for Camille when she was busy in kitchen.

Moose opened the door and Adam asked "Is Camille in?" Moose asked him "whose looking for her?" He knew full well who Adam was and then Adam recognised him from the club just as Camille came to the door to see who it was and saw Adam stood there with flowers and a bag which looked like it's full of treats for Isabella who then of course came running to the door as healthy as any other 3 1/2 year old. Adam asked "So Isabella isn't sick then and what's he doing here at this hour of the morning?" He looked at Moose "What is going on here Camille?

I called to your office with flowers like an idiot and Andie said Isabella was sick and you had to stay with her so I go buy treats to help make her better and when I arrive at your door I find your ex here and your all still in your pyjama's having breakfast like a cosy family".

Isabella asked "who this man Moosey? What he doing at the door with flowers are they for me?" Moose took them from Adam who was still in shock and said "yes" and he gave them to Isabella. Camille asked Moose "take Isabella inside and make sure she eats breakfast" and then she stepped out the door and closed it to talk to Adam in private.

"Adam I can explain" she said. He said "how Camille? I thought you said it was over between you and Moose when I asked you last night and then I find him here this morning. I feel like an idiot. He obviously spent the night if he's having breakfast with you and Isabella seems to be comfortable around him so he's obviously here a lot". "No" said Camille. "Nothing happened between Moose and I. He got some bad news yesterday and needed a friend and I happened to be the only one available" she lied. Adam said "how convenient?" Camille said "He's not been in our house before until last night and Isabella only met him once before last night they just seem to have clicked".

"How cosy?" said Adam. Adam looked directly at her for the first time since she had stepped out to talk to him "Camille I like you I really do and I thought we hit it off and I have patience believe me. Most men would have hit him when he answered your door but I'm not most men and I don't believe in violence but seriously Camille I can't go out with you if you have male friends who just happen to call to you during the night. It's not that I don't trust you it's just that I don't trust them. I'd be going of my head worrying and jealous and I can't live like that. You're a beautiful woman Camille whether you believe it or not and I think we could have had something and I could have grown to love Isabella she seems adorable but I just can't do this".

"No" pleaded Camille. "Please Adam I will talk to Moose and explain to him that things can't be like they were years ago. I have grown up and moved on and he should grow up too". "Camille you haven't moved on if he's here this morning" said Adam. He kissed her on the cheek and wished her the best of luck and drove away.

Camille went back inside fuming with Moose who was smiling as she entered the kitchen but that smile soon vanished when he saw her face. She told Isabella "go upstairs and get dressed". Isabella ran upstairs to get dressed as she sensed her mother was not in a mood for an argument. Camille asked Moose. "Who was on the phone earlier? Was it Andie by any chance telling you that Adam was on his way here?" she asked as she walked around the kitchen table as she tried to get near moose as he ran around the other side? She started to give out to him and he laughed as he ran around the table and she ran around after him but he was too fast and she kept missing him.

Camille heard Isabella's voice "Mommy what game are you and Moose playing this time? I like Moose mom he's great fun and he's taking me to the park this morning if it's okay with you?" Camille asked "Moose how you could promise Isabella something without asking me first? How do I know I can trust you not to lose her or get distracted when you hear music or meet someone? No you can't go Isabella I have work to do from home this morning and you can play inside". "Ah mom" said Isabella.

Moose told Isabella "go into the living room for a minute". He said to Camille "I know your mad at me and I messed up I'm sorry. I was just so happy here with you both and I didn't want it to end and I'm really really sorry Camille. I messed up. Do you want me to ring Adam and talk to him?" "No" shouted Camille "he's gone for good. Something else you have messed up for me again Moose. All you think about is yourself and dancing. You don't really care about anything or anyone else do you?" she shouted at him. He replied "I do care about something more than all that you and Isabella".

His phone rang. It was his mum checking up on him to see how he was? He told her "it's a long story and I will you later but don't worry I'm fine and I'm with Camille and Isabella now. Camille needs to do some work but she doesn't have anyone to mind Isabella and she doesn't trust me" he told her. His mother said "I don't blame her. This is her child we are talking about if you want someone to trust you, and then you have to earn their trust. You have hurt Camille so bad but I have a solution to both your problem. Put Camille on the phone to me." He gave his phone to Camille and said "It's my mum and she wants to talk to you". "Camille its Mrs A here how are you? Is my son giving you a hard time? Listen Camille I was supposed to be going shopping this morning to New York with Mr A but as usual he has let me down. Like father like son what can I say but that means I have a free day with nothing planned and I know your parents are away till tomorrow so I have a solution. Why don't you let Isabella come over here and I will keep an eye on her while Moose plays with her. We both know all they will do is dance and play video games if we let them but I think I could interest them both in baking some cookies and you can do your work at home and give yourself some space from Moose for the day. If you like Isabella and you could have dinner with us tonight as you haven't been over for ages and I miss you Camille. I was hoping when you moved home that I would get to see more of both of you. So what you say ill make your favourite and cookies for afterwards and I promise not to let them out of my sight and if your too tired or still cross with Moose I can drop Isabella home to you with some dinner. How does that sound Camille?" Mrs A. asked.

Camille thought about it. Mrs A has always been like a second mother to her and second grandmother to Isabella. She knew she could trust her and that she loved Isabella like her own. If Moose was there he might keep Isa busy so that she wouldn't wear Mrs A out and she was making her favourite dinner and if she was still mad at him she could always take the dinner at home offer up. After all her parents weren't around and she couldn't ask Nora and Tyler again. Anyways Isa was going to tell them that Moose was here last night and this morning and Tyler would hit the roof. She didn't need any more hassle today.

"Ok Mrs A. I will take you up on your offer and thank you so much" said Camille. "Anytime my dear you're both always welcome here you know that don you Camille as I have always thought of you as my daughter" said Mrs A. "I will send them on over now" said Camille.

Camille turned to Moose and said "you are both to go straight to your parents' house no pit stops for ice cream and no park okay. You want to help and make things up to me you do it on my terms ok". Moose said "ok" and gave her his lovely goofy smile and then danced over and gave her a hug. She looked at him and smiled back even though she knew she shouldn't and that she still should be mad at him but that's always been the problem hadn't it. That she couldn't seem to stay mad at him for very long and she always forgave him. Camille said "you have to keep Isabella entertained as she can get into bother when she gets bored".

Moose said "I'm the man for the job I know exactly how she feels. I promise I won't let you down and I do hope that we will see you for dinner. I'm just the person to keep up with her. I think I finally found someone with as much endless energy as I other you. It's a pity that's she's only three".

Isabella walked in "I'm three and a half Moosey head" she said as she laughed and ran from him. Camille shouted after her "go and get your back pack from the hall and Moose come here". She handed him the numbers list from her fridge and told him to call her if there is any problem and if Isa should get sick or anything these are all the numbers etc. you will need. I'm trusting you Moose with my child so please don't let me down as this is one let down I could never forgive understand".

"I promise Camille I will guard her like she was my own or as if she was you. What am I saying she is a part of you. Thank you Camille for giving me a chance I won't let you down. Come on Isa we are going to Mrs A's house and I bet if we bug her she will help us let her make cookies. Does that sound like a plan?" asked Moose all excited. "Yes" shouted Isa just as excited. She ran over and gave Camille a kiss and ran out the door with teddy in one hand and her other hand in Moose's.

Please god let him not let her down thought Camille. Its only two blocks in a safe neighbourhood they should be fine. She received a message fifteen minutes later to her phone from Moose with a picture of the three of them and at the bottom a message that said at "_At_ _Mrs A's bribed her already to make cookies love Moose and Isa xxx". _

They got there safe thank god and he really was trying so maybe I should give him a break she thought to herself.

_Please read and review_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up.**

Camille worked away after seeing the message but was still wondering about Isabella who no doubt was having a great time with Mrs A and Moose. Camille always did when she was over there when she was younger. She still did anytime she went over. She tried not to think about the Adam, Moose and Sophie baby mess and how Isabella and Camille had been brought into it.

Eventually at four pm she decided to head over to Mrs A's. Mr A opened the door and told her "they're in the kitchen". When she got there Moose, Isabella and Mrs A were baking another batch of cookies.

Mrs A said "we devoured the first lot but I promise it was only a small batch. This batch is going to be for Isabella to bring home with her for you both".

The Isabella told Camille "look what Mrs A. gave me. It was Mrs A mothers cookie jar. It was passed down through their family for years through the women". Camille knew this as she had admired it before when Moose and she were younger and took cookies out of it and Mrs A had told her where it came from. Some years later Mrs A had offered it to her but Camille felt in heart it should be given to whoever Moose ended up married to.

Mrs A said as she looked at Camille "Since I never had a daughter and the only person I thought of as a daughter wouldn't take it from me, I thought I would give it Isabella as she feels like a granddaughter to me and I love her as much as her mother".

Moose was still in kitchen and looked at Camille to see how she would react to his mother's kindness. Camille had gone all misty eyed. He knew how much Camille had always loved that cookie jar. When he was younger he couldn't really understand it. It must be a woman thing he had thought but now he realised it represented family. Whoever was offered it was offered a place in the family and if they accepted it was an honour? Camille was part of the family as far as he and his mother were concerned so what would she do he wondered.

Camille replied "Mrs A we can't take this it belongs in your family". Mrs A took Camille's hand and led her into the living room to sit her down as Isa headed out back garden with Mr A and Moose stayed in kitchen. He had a feeling his mum needed some time with Camille on their own. He knew his mum missed her chats with Camille. Camille and her had always got on and used to spend hours talking when they were in school about everything and anything. When they started chatting he used to tune out.

Mrs A said "Moose told us about Sophie and to be honest even if he ever does marry and have a family you have to know that they will never mean as much to us as you do dear and Isabella too. I'm giving it to Isabella as I know you won't take it from me and I always hoped you and Moose would end up together and then I would get to give it to you once you were married but that doesn't matter now. You have been more of daughter and Isabella a granddaughter to us than anyone who will ever come along".

She hugged Camille and then said "hopefully in time you and Moose will give one another a second chance for both your sakes. You were young before and made mistakes but you're not children anymore even if you don't get back together the jars is yours and Isa's for life. I could never imagine giving it to anyone else".

Camille suddenly felt overwhelmed with everything else that was going on with Sophie and Camille's family, Moose being back in her life and then there was Mrs A's kindness to her and her daughter.

Camille started to cry so Mrs A gently put her arms around her and pulled her into a hug and Camille lay on her shoulder and sobbed her heart out for everything. Thank god Isa was out the back with Mr A and Moose is probably gone in playing his video games thought Camille as she didn't want her daughter to see her cry.

Mrs A said "there, there Camille you let it all out. It will all work out just give yourself some time. I have faith in you both".

Camille said as she sobbed "but we both messed up and it has been a mess for so long" and then she cried even harder.

Moose overheard them talking and moved to the hallway. He knew that he shouldn't be listening but he hoped his mother was working her magic on Camille. From the doorway in the hall Moose was watching what was going on between his mother and Camille. His mum was right. Please god if he gave Camille her space and time but not too much of either as he had to get the balance right they would sort things out and she would learn to trust him again and he had fallen in love with Isabella the first time he met her. She was just so like her mum and they got on so well. Isa was funny and bright and boy could she dance for the size of her. Hopefully she would get into MSA next year. He would make sure she got in. Natural talent like that had to be nurtured from a young age. She could sing too, he had heard her earlier with his mum in the kitchen while doing the dishes.

Camille was still sobbing when he got to doorway of sitting room and Moose felt so bad his heart was breaking seeing her so upset. He didn't ever mean to cause her his soul mate and best friend in the whole wide world so much pain. Mrs A looked up and saw him with his sad face and could tell he was ready to cry too.

Moose's mum nodded her head for him to come in but he shook his head as the tears rolled down his face too from listening to Camille's sobs. He wiped them away but the tears continued to fall. He had a pain in his chest right now after seeing her cry that he never had experienced before. The feelings he had right now had been held in for so long and he never really understood what he put her through till now, Moose realised to himself. Moose took of his hat and left it on the table. He shoved his curls back out of his face and rubbed his hands through the curls which kept falling down on his face and mixing with the tears.

Moose knew he was a man and knew he was not supposed to cry and could bet that right now he looked a mess, but this was Camille and he never realised how much he, Moose truly had hurt her till now with him going with Sophie. He had thought that Camille had moved on with Jake at same time and may have been angry but he didn't realise how much she had held in and for so long too. He hadn't ever seen her like this so vulnerable.

His mum gave him a look and he headed in the doorway toward Camille and Mrs A. Mrs A put out her other arm to Moose and pulled him over and hugged them both at same time. She then turned Camille toward him and Moose hugged Camille into his chest.

He still had tears running down his cheeks too. "Oh Cam I'm so sorry I messed up so bad I'm so truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you" Moose said as he cried. Mrs A walked away when she saw Camille look up at him. They need some privacy she thought to herself as she closed the door to go check on Isabella.

This may have been just the point where the two of them give in to one another and begin to really work through things Mrs A thought. At the very least they would become best friends again as Mrs A had faith in them both and the rest could come with time she thought to herself and smiled.

Camille sobs began to die down and she snuggled in closer to Moose chest. "I've missed you so much Cam" he said to her as he kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too everyday" replied Camille.

Moose said "I've been so lost for so long without you. Some days I felt like I couldn't breathe. If you could ever forgive me I promise my Chameleon never to let you down again. I am going to put you and Isabella first and prove to you that you can trust me. I want you to trust me again Cam" and with that he kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.

They stayed there for a while just holding one another like in the old days when one of them was upset. They just sat in silence hugging one another.

Eventually when Camille had stopped crying, she looked up at Moose and went red in the face. Moose wiped the tears from her face. He said "Cam don't be embarrassed it's me Moose. I think we needed this time to ourselves. I think you needed to be held. I know I did. It's so long since anyone just held you other than Isa isn't it".

Cam nodded her head. He said "Oh Cam". She looked up into eyes and then noticed his face was tear streaked. He had been crying too she thought. She wiped his face dry and ran her fingers through his curls which were all messed up and which she loved.

Then Camille noticed that his shirt was all wet from her tears. She said "ah Moose your top is all wet". He said "I don't really care Camille it's worth it" and he hugged her into his chest again.

They stayed like that holding one another, eyes closed for a while when they suddenly saw Isa standing in front of them. She came over to them and sat up on Moose knees and snuggled into his chest and hugged both him and her mum too.

She then said "yucky Moosey head you had a little accident".

Moose and Camille laughed.

Isa said "I think he spilled his juice mommy".

Moose said "So I did silly old me" and Isa laughed at him.

She said "dinner is ready but you better go change your top or your mommy mightn't let you have juice with dinner if she sees your top". He laughed again.

Camille then took Isa onto her knees and gave her a big hug and squeezed her. Isabella said "Mummy be careful or all the cookies might come up" and Moose kissed both of their heads and laughed as he looked back at them as he headed to his old room to find a shirt to change into.

They all head into the kitchen for dinner. Camille mouthed "sorry" to Mrs A and she whispered back "there's nothing to be sorry for. It's been a long time coming and I'm just glad you too are the better for it" as she smiled at them both.

Isa demanded to sit between Mr and Mrs A so Camille and Moose sat opposite and secretly held hands under the dinner table.

Mrs A couldn't stop smiling all through dinner. She seemed really happy. Mr A figured whatever was going on was good and it seemed that Camille and Isa had got him out of the bad books for not bringing his wife shopping today.

If that was the case they should come over more often. He looked at his wife who winked at him and nodded to Moose and Camille. He could see his son looked truly happy for the first time in a long time and he thought that was probably thanks to Camille forgiving him.

Mr A felt sitting at the dinner table with his wife, Moose, Camille and Isabella like one big happy family and with that he winked back at his wife and began to smile too.

Isa meanwhile was busy asking Mr and Mrs A lots of questions about anything and everything like any other normal child.

Moose looked at both his parents. He had been afraid they would be devastated at losing a grandchild they had so longed for but to him right now they didn't seem to be too upset as they were too busy smiling and answering Isa's questions. He felt this was the first proper happy family dinner he'd had in ages and hopefully there would be lots more in the future with Camille and Isabella joining them.

Camille and Isa went to head home after dinner with Mrs A family cookie jar and Moose said "I will walk you home". He walked them both to their door and kissed them both goodnight on the cheek and as he hugged Camille tightly, Isa pulled his leg and he lifted her up to join in. Then he let her down gently and Isa asked "Are you coming in?" and he said "no I have to go home to bed too".

He told Camille "I'm staying with my parents for the minute. I will call you later".

Camille headed inside with Isabella and as she was about to close the door she looked back and there was Moose down the path and he had stopped walking. He had looked back at her and blew her a kiss before then taking of his hat and doing a bow. She laughed and bowed back and smiled at him as he then turned and headed home.

They were both going to be alright. As embarrassing as her outburst had been maybe it had been a start. The start of something new for the both of them and Isabella she thought and it was like the old days she missed him and he had just left. Get over it Camille she said to herself and then she told Isabella "Up to bed its way past your bed time young lady".

As Camille climbed the stairs she remembered that she still hadn't told Tyler or her parents about Sophie confession. She still had all that to face tomorrow and then there was the Moose situation. While her parents would be happy they were friends again and probably would stay out of it Tyler wouldn't. He was going to freak out and she dreaded telling him about Moose. Would Tyler try to keep them apart? Would Moose and Camille be able to stand up to him? She loved her brother and she loved Moose but if made to choose between them what would she do?

Moose was thinking to himself along same lines. Tonight had been the start of something new for all of them. A fresh start he hoped in their future. He may just win Camille over yet if he had the patience and understanding as he had all the time in the world and there was no need to rush her and scare her he thought to himself as he started dancing down the street. He had always been impatient before that was half his problem but he could learn not to be if it meant Camille might eventually trust him again.

But he still had to face Tyler and god only knows how he was going to react to the Sophie situation and Moose and Camille. So while today had been a good day he dreaded tomorrow as he had to face up to Tyler and take whatever he dished out to Moose.

Moose then thought to himself, buck up be a man if you truly love Camille as you say you do, you will take whatever Tyler dishes out to you. You deserve it and with that he headed on down the road but as he did he looked back at Camille house. Boy how he missed her already. Would that be the last time he seen her? He knew if Tyler had his way it probably would be. Please let him not make her choose between us he thought to himself as he really didn't know what Camille would do if Tyler pushed her to make a decision between him and her family or Moose?. . .

_Please read and review_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up.**

Camille went inside and put Isabella to bed despite her protests.

Camille told her "You were up till all hours last night. Mommy wants to go to bed as well". Isabella agreed to go to sleep but first she said "Only if I get to see Moose tomorrow Mummy as I really like him. Wait till I tell Helena and John where I was instead of school today. They will be so jealous wont they".

"Yes they will" said Camille. "Night Isabella love you" she said as she kissed her little girl good night. Camille switched on Isa's princess night light and closed out the door and thought for the first time all day, oh no. What about Tyler?

Camille headed downstairs and heard her phone beeping. She saw the phone on the table and realised she must have went to Mrs A's without it. There was a load of missed calls and messages on it. There was a message from Tyler which said _"where have you been all day as I called to the house when you weren't answering your phone and there was no sign of you or Isabella and no answer to your phone. I am just about ready to call the police Camille if you don't ring me back in the next five minutes as it is getting late_".

Camille decided to ring Tyler back before he did ring the police. That would be all she'd need. Tyler answered on the first ring. He said to her "Why weren't you home all day and if you weren't where was your phone? You never answered it all day. You know you should always have your phone on you wherever you go. What if something happened to either of you? Are you and Isabella okay since you both missed school today? I asked Andie but she wouldn't tell me anything".

Camille answered him "We are both fine we just had stuff to do today and I worked from home as Andie and Chase offered to cover for me at work".

Tyler said "Please tell me that this had nothing to do with Moose. If he knows what is good for him he had better stay away from you both".

Camille told Tyler "We need to talk and not just about Moose. Could you call over tonight? I would prefer to tell you now before you hear it somewhere else".

Tyler answered "I just have to wait for Nora and her mum to come back from shopping. What is this about Camille?"

Camille replied "I will explain when you get here". She was not looking forward to telling him about Sophie and Malcolm but she would rather tell him than if anyone else told him.

Camille then rang Andie, "Andie, its Camille could you come over now as Tyler is on his way over and we can both tell him. I got held up today and couldn't get to him to tell him. I would prefer to tell him tonight if you would help me and that would give him a chance to calm down before my parents come back tomorrow as I will have to tell them then. If Tyler is calmer then telling parents should go easier or as easy as telling them this is going to be".

Andie said "No problem Camille I'm on my way now. By the way, how did it go with you and Moose?"

Camille said "I will tell you when you get here". With that Camille tided up while she waited for the doorbell to ring.

The doorbell rang. Camille answered it. Thank god it was Andie. Andie asked "Is Tyler here yet?" "No" answered Camille.

"So tell me quickly about you, Adam and Moose before Tyler comes here and have you told him about Moose?" Andie asked.

"No" Camille said "but let's just say Adam is gone for good thanks to Moose's little stunt as he never told me about your phone call in time and Adam arrived at the door to have it opened by Moose half-dressed and Isabella and I in our pyjama's".

Andie laughed and said "way to go Moose". Camille looked at her crossly and Andie said "Sorry continue".

Camille continued, "Anyways, I tried to talk to Adam but he explained he wasn't able for a Moose in the relationship. While I was mad at the time maybe it is all for the best as if Adam couldn't trust me with Moose it doesn't say much for himself now does it?

Andie said "Can you blame him? Anyone can see when you two are together that there is still something between you. I'm just surprised Adam didn't pick it up straight away the last night in the nightclub. How could he not pick up on the friction between the two you of you. You and Moose just have always had something since the first time you met. I could see it even before you realised it. We all did back in MSA. You two are just meant to be together and I hope you both realise it and work it out before it's too late and that is all I'm going to say about it".

Camille said "Well Moose and I we kind of talked but at least we are friends. We have a long way to go to be anything more but it's a start. I can feel that we are getting closer again like when we were in MSA so at least it's a good foundation and I do have to admit I miss him when I'm not with him. I have forgiven him for everything and I do still love him. I just need time. If anything I need him as a friend right now more than anything and as for the rest in time we will see".

"Well, let' hope you two don't take too long to sort it out before driving us all insane in the process" said Andie.

Camille said "Well not to gloat or anything but I think you were right when you said he does still have the feelings for me like he had before when we were together but this time he is being more mature about them and holding them in. It seems to me that he can tell I think that I need time and I can't rush into anything for mine or Isa's sake. She is really taken with him though. The two of them have really clicked. He minded her at his parent's house today. I went over after for dinner and it was really nice. Before dinner though Mrs A was all sweet and I ended up crying on her shoulder but then Moose came in and that's when we kind of talked. Let's just say a bridge has been built but I'm not ready to cross over all of it yet but I am nearly half way there as long as something else doesn't get in our way again. He will have to prove to me that he has grown up and won't let me down again. I really couldn't take a repeat of what happened after graduation. I really couldn't Andie".

Andie said "You're right to take your time but just don't take too long Camille. Life is for living you got to get out there and live it to the best that you can while you can".

Camille teased her "Oh Andie's gone all soft already. Must be the bride to be coming out in you?"

"Ah lay of it Camille" said Andie as she threw a cushion at Camille who ducked and instead it hit a lamp which fell crashing to the ground.

Camille said as she laughed "I never liked that lamp anyways and with all that even if it begins to work out there is the other complication which with Moose there really is no way of knowing when I confront him about it what way he will react. I could lose him all over again. I probably should confront him as I hate this being between us and both of us pretending it isn't there but I need him as a friend at the moment for support and to make me laugh now and again so I'm going to hold on to that for time being and he makes Isabella really happy too".

The doorbell rang. Camille answered it. It was Tyler. Camille said "Come in Tyler and take a seat and please listen without giving out as I have two things to tell you and Andie is here too by the way".

"What happened in here what were you too up to?" Tyler asked pointing to the lamp that Andie was cleaning up. "I hope Andie that you are not here to stand up for Moose".

"No I'm not here for that, as that is Camille's decision Tyler not ours" said Andie.

Tyler sat at kitchen table. Camille sat facing him and Andie beside him. He thought what was going on? His best friend and his sister wanting to talk to him and why didn't they ask Nora to come along as well. What were they up to?

Camille took Tyler hand and said "Tyler you know I love you and you're the best big brother in the whole world and a brilliant Uncle to Isabella. Well I need you to listen to me now and not freak out. Moose came to me last night after Andie told him about Sophie. He did stay the night but nothing happened I swear".

Tyler began to growl and said "and Camille what is the rest of it".

Camille answered him meanwhile trying to sound confident but she was shaking on the inside and said to herself cop on. "Well we talked a bit and we still have a long way to go though. We have agreed to be friends again. I need him Tyler as a friend and not because you, Nora and Andie don't do a lot for me I know but because Tyler, Moose to me is as Nora is to you and Chase is to Andie. Can you understand that please? Isabella loves him already and they really get on".

"Of course they do" roared Tyler. "Why wouldn't they for god sake Camille. Have you no pride in yourself. He walked out on you after graduation to that Sophie one and as soon as Sophie and he fall apart here he comes straight back to you to pick up the pieces. Let him go lick his wounds elsewhere, please Camille".

He then lowered his tone and looked directly into his sisters eyes "I don't want you to lose yourself all over again and end up heart broken by him. None of us do. Andie can you not make her see sense?" he asked looking at Andie.

Andie said "Tyler this is up to Camille and she will be careful of course with Isabella to be considered and Moose really has never stopped loving her and missing her and regretting Sophie coming between them".

Camille said "I'm not stupid Tyler I promise to take things really slow it may never get further than this as I'm scared and I have Isabella to consider in all of this too. I know it's not just my heart that could be broken".

Tyler asked "and have you really confronted him about everything and I mean everything Camille and him walking out on you and leaving you high and dry after just losing your brother, the fire and then he didn't even stick around to be your friend through that or when you had Isabella. God knows you could have done with him then. How can you forgive him for walking out on you? After all the crap you seen him through in college and the sacrifices you made for him. How could you even look at him Camille without wanting to slap him"?

Camille laughed and looked at Andie "I did slap him twice and may have kicked him but not really intentionally" (she was not telling him about the window or he would lecture her about that too).

Tyler smiled and said "Good that's my girl" and he sounded real proud of her.

"That's the problem Tyler I'm not a girl anymore I'm a woman and I have Isabella. As for Moose and I, we were both young and immature and were led astray by Jake and Sophie and their interfering. I never stopped loving him but I will put Isa first don't worry" said Camille as she hung her head and looked at the floor. She felt that Tyler didn't even trust her to make the right decision. She wasn't a kid anymore.

Tyler felt bad and asked as he tilted her chin to get her to look at him "Do you really really truly love him Camille?"

"Yes I do Tyler. I have never wanted to be with anyone else. No one can make me feel the way he does. He is my best friend, my soul mate, my other half and I love him so very much. I'm truly, deeply, madly in love with him and without him even though I have Isabella I feel that there is a part of me missing but don't worry I won't tell him that yet. I'm not stupid he has to prove himself to me before I can truly trust him again but Tyler I forgave him a long time ago for both mine and Isa sake as there was no point in holding onto the anger it was only eating me up inside. I'm sure if I explain everything when the time is right, he will too be forgiven as it's not my place to forgive him for doing that. We were so young Tyler. I truly believe I was given Isa as a gift from I don't know where even though she wasn't planned. I had a career planned remember and no one was going to get in the way but plans change as I've learnt and I wouldn't give up one minute I have spent with Isa. I truly believe she saved me as who knows after Malcolm where I would have ended up as I felt so guilty and down all the time".

Tyler said "Well what happened with Malcolm was not your fault Camille and if you truly love him I will give him a chance but one foot wrong Camille and I will let him have it for all the pain he has caused you past, present and future understand".

"I understand" Camille said.

There was a thud and a large bang.

Tyler jumped up and said "what was that? Is it Isabella falling out the bed or what?" He looked at Camille scared and suddenly pale face and said "Wait here" as ran from the room.

Camille looked at Andie as they both followed Tyler and said "Moose was right I should have had that window fixed in my room. Oh my god what if someone got in through the window and went in to Isabella's room while I was down here arguing with Tyler, Oh no".

Tyler reached the staircase and couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

_Please read and review_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up.**

_Earlier that night _

He had decided to go back as couldn't sleep as he missed her so much. He had climbed back in the window. She had closed it but he had been able to open it way too easy. He would have to get a lock and ask his dad how to put it on or even better get him to show him how to do it. Isabella and Camille were his responsibility now and he didn't want anyone to hurt them. He closed the window and locked Camille's bedroom door for safety. Before he went downstairs he checked Isabella who was tucked up and fast asleep. She had won his heart and he had fallen for her and loved her like a daughter already. He really loved her mother too but he wasn't so sure how she really felt. He needed to give her time he knew that but he needed to be around her to try and guess how she felt about him when it was just the two of them alone. He didn't want to put her on the spot and ask her and makes things awkward between them. He was just about to talk to her today in his parent's house when Isabella came into the sitting room.

He was about to head down the stairs when he heard the doorbell go. He then heard Camille talking to Tyler and he could hear Andie's voice too. Moose sat at the top of the stairs and waited for them to leave or wait until at least Tyler had calmed down. Oh boy but he was mad and he couldn't blame him really. He would be mad at him too if it was his little sister.

Moose had been listening to the conversation and part of him felt bad as he should have left and if he went down now Tyler may just let him have it even if he had said to Camille that he was prepared to give Moose a chance. But part of Moose didn't want to leave as he was confused by parts of their conversation but most of all he felt so happy, complete in fact with what Camille had said about him and he had been right after all to give her time and space. He was just about to turn and leave them to their privacy as he could call later and come over if she wanted him to. He didn't want Camille to be embarrassed so he went to head back out the way he came in. But as he did he tripped on one of Isabella's skates and ended up sitting on it sliding down the stairs and ended up banging his elbow as he tried to catch the banister when he landed bang on the bottom of the stairs sitting on the other skate. Oh god he was in so much pain he could scream but then he looked up.

_Present _

When Tyler had reached the staircase, he was both shocked and surprised at the sight in front of him. He didn't know whether to laugh or roar or give him a beating for coming in her window. Part of him was happy it was Moose and not anyone else the other part of him was fit to kick him. In the end his sister and Andie came up behind him and were as shocked as he was.

Camille and Andie helped Moose up to his feet and Camille who was shocked, angry and embarrassed at Moose being caught by her big brother went red.

Andie asked Moose "Are you okay?" Moose replied weakly "Yeah I think so" as he was afraid to admit otherwise in front of Tyler.

Andie said "You were lucky you didn't do yourself serious damage. As a dancer and a teacher you're no good to us if you're on crutches. So will you remember that the next time you decide to break into a house and fall down the stairs?"

They all burst out laughing including Tyler. Moose went red. "Yeah I'll remember that he said".

Tyler said "Since you're here Moose come in and sit down I think we got to talk what you think?"

Tyler directed him to the couch. Oh no thought both Camille and Moose as they looked at one another here came the lecture. Tyler told Camille "sit beside Moose".

Andie stood beside Tyler and told him "Go easy on him. He's starting teaching in MSA in a few days and we need him in one peace and since you two are going to be working together maybe now would be the time to call a truce. You were friends once before so maybe you can be again or at least civil to one another for the school sake, Camille's and all our sakes. Please Tyler?"

Tyler was still laughing on the inside and thought Camille had her mind made up so he would have to go with it and just suck it up while keeping an eye on Moose. He couldn't do that if Moose was afraid of him.

He said trying to sound cross yet not too scary while looking directly at Moose "Firstly, Moose I need you to stay here tonight as I will have to head home to my family and you had better behave yourself. Do you think you can do that for me and sleep at that window if that's what it takes to make sure no one else comes in it and keep an eye on my sister and niece? Can you do that for me? Perhaps then I won't beat you to a pulp for coming in her window in the middle of the night twice" he looked at Moose and raised his eyebrow at him as if to say I know what you came here for buddy and it isn't happening under my watch. Moose saw the eyebrow and mumbled "Sorry" and nodded and then said "Yes sir". Tyler asked "what is it with you two and climbing windows? If he is still at it" he said pointing to Moose "maybe he hasn't grown up after all".

Moose went red and said "I'm sorry but I did tell her last night to close the window and she did but it needs fixing".

Tyler said "well Moose looks like you and I will have a little one on one time tomorrow then fixing it won't we".

"Yes" squeaked Moose. How was it that he was all grown up and yet when it came to Camille's big brother and him and Camille he could still have him shaking in his boots?

Camille said looking at Moose "You and I will talk later about your climbing in my window habit and I still have to tell Tyler what Andie found out yesterday from Sophie".

Camille asked Tyler "Please sit down Ty. There something else I have to tell you and again please don't freak please as I know it's hard to take in but you really have to stay calm for all our sakes".

What was going on now thought Tyler to himself.

Andie took over the conversation and she began by telling Tyler about her going to talk to Sophie. How Sophie went into labour and Andie couldn't go with her. How while having the baby what Sophie told her about first Jake and her secret relationship and then about the baby not being Moose's.

Andie didn't know how to tell him the next part but she knew he would want to know as she would if it was her and Tyler and she were very alike. Andie continued on to tell him how Sophie told him how she started the fire and that it was meant to scare Camille but she didn't mean to kill anyone. That Sophie was off her head at the time and they would have a hard time proving it, as it seemed to have been covered over and Sophie was on labour drugs when she told Andie so it wouldn't stick in court of law.

Andie summed it up and said "Look Ty Sophie is most likely never going to confess to it again. She only confessed as she was scared for her baby and herself and was emptying out her conscience".

Tyler looked at the three of them as if they were off their head. He looked at Moose and Camille and said "Is all this true?"

Moose who was shaking said "As far as I know I haven't been talking to her since. I hope I never have to see her again anytime soon".

Camille said "Tyler this is all in the past and we can't prove it. We obviously have to tell our parents and then decide with them what to do. But I feel so bad bringing all this up to them again. It doesn't seem fair to upset them all over again when there isn't anything we can to do to prove it or change things".

Tyler said "I need space. I have to go now before I explode and I really don't want to do that here".

"Please wait" asked Camille and Andie "one of us will come with you. I don't think you should be on your own" said Camille. "No I need time on my own and you have to stay with Isabella and Moose you stay with them like you promised me and Andie go home to Chase as he will be wondering where you are" said Tyler as he left and slammed the door on his way out.

Oh god thought Camille it's all out now. It's a wonder she thought with Moose falling down the stairs and Tyler banging the door that Isabella hadn't woke up with all the commotion.

Camille asked Moose "Please go up and check Isabella for me as with all noise she might have woken and be scared and I need to ring Nora quickly".

Andie looked at Camille and said "He's right you need to stay here with Isabella. I'm going to follow him but at a distance and you see if you can contact Nora and tell her I will text her when I find out where he has gone. Maybe she can make him see sense".

Moose asked "Andie are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No" said Andie as she headed out the door after him "he may start to take it out on you if he spots you and I may not be able to pull him off you as strong as I am I'm not as strong as him. Just look after Camille and Isabella and I will contact you or ask Nora to when she gets him to calm down".

Camille called Nora and filled her in on everything Andie had told her and they had to tell Tyler. "Nora it might not help or made things worse but he found Moose after him falling down the stairs in my house but I had already explained the situation between us and told him we were friends at the minute".

Nora said "My mother is here at the minute so I will ask her to mind the children and pretend that I am calling over to you and text Andie and ask her where he is and go to him and try and see if I can reason with him. I really can't believe that Sophie though but I am glad you and Moose are friends again as he will make you happy again. Just take your time and see where it leads. I had better go now and find my husband before he does damage to himself or someone else and I think I might have an idea as to where he might be. I will ring you later to let you know how he is though god knows what time it will be at. You do know that Tyler is only being overprotective because he loves you both so much".

"I know. Be careful and get a cab there and tell your mother to ring here if any problem with children and Moose can watch Isabella while I go to them okay. Take care Nora and thanks again" said Camille.

Nora asked her mother to watch children and she agreed. She said "Camille needs help with something and I don't know how late I will be".

Her mother asked "What about Tyler dear?"

"He is watching Isabella" lied Nora who felt bad but she really didn't want to have to stay there wasting time explaining to her mother the situation and she would only start giving out to her about Tyler and Nora would not have a bad word said against him. He was her husband and she loved him so very much and she had to get to him and remind him of that before he did something really stupid. Damn that Sophie anyways she thought as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door to find him…

_Please read and review_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up.**

Camille was upset by Tyler's reaction and while she was still mad at Moose she turned when he came back down the stairs and told her "Isabella slept through it".

Camille looked at Moose and he stuck out his arms and she went to him and he gave her a hug. Moose said "I'm so sorry for not thinking and climbing in window again. I think Camille that you should go upstairs and lie down". Camille looked at him as if to say are you for real.

He said "Your tired and I have to sleep under the window remember. I am not disobeying Tyler".

Camille laughed and then said "I don't want to sleep in that room again tonight till is window fixed".

Moose said "I locked the door. What do you want to do?"

Camille said "let's go sleep in spare room" and they headed upstairs arm in arm.

"By the way" Moose said "can I have a cushion no make that two. I need one for the elbow and the other for my backside as I am in serious pain but I didn't want to let on in front of your brother".

Camille laughed and he gave her a sad puppy dog face so she tried to keep a straight face and went into Isabella room to get some soft cushions and bent over laughing as she picked up some of Isa's cushions. She gave them to him and even Moose laughed. They were pink and fluffy and so not him. He started to protest but Camille said "trust me they are very comfortable".

Moose said "If you tell anyone I will have to kill you". "Ha ha as if you could" said Camille as she unlocked her door to get her pyjamas. "I could try" said Moose.

Camille said "You couldn't take me as she danced around her room on her toes with her fists raised". Moose went to catch her in the middle and flung her onto the bed and tickled her as Camille laughed

Moose said "but Tyler would whoop my ass if I touched a hair on your head". "Yes he probably would" admitted Camille.

Camille began to feel awkward and decided it was time to get ready for bed and suggested the same to Moose as she jumped up and gave him some sweats to change into. Moose went to the bathroom to give her privacy. Camille locked her bedroom door again, checked Isabella and headed to the spare room.

When Moose got to the guest bedroom doorway he saw Camille lying down but she still looked afraid so he suggested "Why don't we bring Isa guest bed in here and bring her in here as well to sleep and then you might feel safer and I can sleep in her room?"

"No" Camille said thinking how grown up and sweet he was being. She suggested "We will bring in Isa and her guest bed here and put it on floor beside me since you are supposed to protecting us" she said as she laughed. Moose looked at her and pretended to be offended. "Then you had better sleep with me in double bed on the other side beside the wall at least then I won't be able to kick you out of the bed" she said while she still laughed. Moose thought to himself she was so beautiful and even more so when she laughed and he was a lucky guy.

Moose suggested "I could sleep in Isa's guest bed on the floor".

Camille answered "I don't think so as she mightn't be too happy to think that a boy had slept in her special princess bed her Uncle Tyler made her and then he would have to go and make her another one and believe me he had enough torture making one for her and Helena the first time around. Then John decided he wanted one too but in shape of a car and he wanted to help Ty it was hilarious".

They headed into Isa's room to get her guest bed and carried it into guest room on Camille side of the bed and then Moose lifted Isa carefully and as he did he looked at her and kept looking at this beautiful little girl. His Camille's beautiful little girl.

He left her into her pink guest bed trying not to fall over in process as Camille tip toed beside Isa and got into the big bed and looked down at Isabella who didn't even wake with all commotion. She was so lucky to have her she thought. Moose then got in the other side wearing the sweatpants and t-shirt Camille had given him.

Moose thought to himself while it would be nice to sleep beside Camille again, it would most definitely be torture and he would have to behave himself with a child in the other side of the room in her pink little guest bed he thought. At least if she woke during night she would see her mother as they had brought in her princess night light and left it on shining out its pink light so she wouldn't be afraid.

Moose turned to Camille and looked at her in the pink light and said "this is already becoming a bit of habit isn't it Ms Gage" trying to put on a serious face and tone as then he tickled her.

She pleaded for mercy and said "shush we can't wake Isa". They both peeped at her below in her little bed content fast asleep.

Camille turned back to face Moose own mouth was so close she could kiss it but instead she said "it's a nice habit though isn't it Mr Alexander".

"It was supposed to be a romantic gesture coming in the window to surprise you in a good way" said Moose. "But seen as I'm not getting any younger maybe I should try the front door anymore before I do myself anymore damage. Especially after the last two nights, getting beaten up and then falling down stairs".

Camille laughed again and asked him "Where is your pink cushions Moose?" He showed them to her. Camille said "you had better hide them from Isa in the morning and we will wash them and have them back before she notices them missing or you will have to go pink cushion shopping and even for me at the best of times anything pink shopping can be torture as much as I love her you have no idea how many variety of pink objects there are and how long the decision making can take. By the way when you climbed in the window how much of our conversation did you hear?"

Moose tried to decide what answer to give her should he tell her the truth and risk her being embarrassed and mad or if he lied to her and she then figured it out later or he let it slip he knew she would never trust him ever again. How should he answer her?..

_Please read and review_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up.**

Meanwhile Nora found Tyler in the park on the bench in children's area and sat down beside him and then hugged and kissed him.

Nora said to him while she held him "I know you're angry and I understand what happened to Malcolm, you and your family was terrible, unimaginable and unforgiveable but for our families sake we need to deal with it. We have to tell your parents and move on and not let it tear us apart. It is up to your parents to decide what they want to do and maybe just maybe out of all this the good side maybe that, it will bring Camille and Moose closer together finally and now they may finally get it and sort themselves out as Sophie admitted her baby was not Moose's but Jakes. We may need this with leverage somewhere else down line and anyways we need to tell your parents tomorrow. Camille has a chance at a good future and don't ruin ours, please Tyler think of our children, the rest of your family and me. Who is going to keep Moose in line this time if you're in jail?"

Nora said "Tyler this is none of your fault you know that don't you? You had to move away and train in order to come back here and take up the MSA job don't you. You cannot be in two places at once. I think it is about time we learnt something and started to back off or maybe you anyways and let Camille and Moose have some space to figure things out. I know it will be hard but we will have to support Camille no matter what decision she comes to unless you want to lose her too. You cannot keep pushing her in the opposite direction away from Moose if that is who she really wants to be with. At the end of the day she is a good mother and will make the right decision for Isabella and we need to respect her right to make the decision whether to let Moose into their lives permanently or not".

Nora kissed Tyler and he looked at her and she could see he was backing down as the anger and guilt left his face and then his face crumbled as it turned to grief and he then leaned into her and cried. Nora said to him "let it all out now as I am here for you now as tomorrow we need to be there for your parents".

Tyler knew she was right.

They sat there and held one another and after a while Tyler stopped and then went red in the face, all embarrassed as he looked into his wife's eyes. Nora said "Tyler it is better that you let it all out to me and cried than on Sophie face and nobody will ever know you cried".

Tyler said "this is the only time I have ever cried in front of someone in my life".

Nora said "Actually Tyler it is not. You cried when our children were born".

"Ah" Tyler said all embarrassed "that doesn't really count does it?"

"No I suppose it doesn't really does it" she said.

Nora had to let him have that one if the was going to be able to deal with everything in his own way and move on without harming anyone.

Nora suggested "As my mother is currently babysitting how about you and I go out for a while, somewhere quiet no children allowed kind of place and get a bite to eat on our own?"

Tyler said "that sounds like the best idea I have heard in ages. Imagine eating somewhere that serves after 9pm and has no children's play area in it. Now that sounds like luxury to me".

Nora said "Me too" and she kissed him and he kissed her right back. But then Nora pulled away and said "before we go eat we have to ring your sister and let her know you are okay and don't blame her for anything and secondly do not even think about hassling her about Moose or I won't keep your secret!" she said as she laughed and ran.

"You wouldn't dare" said Tyler.

"Oh, I would" said Nora as she ran down the street and he ran after her.

Tyler thought to himself maybe everything was going to be alright and his parents wouldn't blame him or Camille and maybe just maybe Moose could convince Camille that it wasn't her fault. She wasn't nuts after all Sophie was. If Moose proved him wrong then he would be willing to let him have a second chance, but no more window climbing the boy was going to kill himself or at least do damage if he wasn't stopped. Tyler didn't really want Camille to really lose Moose again if he could help it. Maybe if he taught him the advantages of using the door and conserving his energy instead of the window then Moose might see sense. He may even thank me Tyler thought to himself and began to smile as he ran to catch up to his wife.

Nora had looked back and stopped when she saw her husband had followed her and that he had a smile on his face.

Nora asked him as he caught up to her "Do you promise to behave?"

Tyler replied "yes, but only till we get home and send your mother on her way".

He then grabbed Nora and lifted her up of the ground and he said to her "Do you know that you and our children are the best thing to ever have happened to me and I don't know what I would do without you?"

Nora said as her eyes got all welled with tears and choked out "Yes and I love you but please put me down and ring Camille and be nice or else the threat still stands!"

Tyler replied "Yes madam" as he laughed.

They looked to their right and there was a lovely restaurant with only candles lighting up the inside of it and it looked cosy and warm. They walked in the door and asked for a table and the waiter said "how about a window table and a menu?"

Nora said "Yes to the table but please do not bring the menu till my husband picks up the phone as he has to ring his sister now or no food for him" as she laughed at her husband giving her his puppy dog eyes look. Tyler said "But honey I'm hungry" Nora held his hand and gave him her phone with her other one.

The waiter said "Yes Madame" and he winked at Tyler as he walked away. The waiter could see them holding hands and he thought to himself that they looked like a couple who really loved one another and that man sure was crazy about his wife sure he must be if he was doing what she said before even ordering his food.

Tyler took out his phone to make the call as his wife kissed his cheek and summed the waiter to bring over a menu to her husband.

_Sorry it's been so long. I have been really busy with studying for exams and sitting them. At least now they are over. Hope this chapter ok as I haven't written anything in a while. Please read and review._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up.**

_Meanwhile at Camille's House_

Moose looked at Camille as he thought about it and he decided to tell Cam the truth about how much he heard on the stairs. It was better than lying to her. He could never do that. He never had before and at this important time in their relationship he wasn't about to start to now.

Camille had a feeling he had heard more than she wanted at this time and if he did part of her wanted him to tell the truth but then if he did then Camille would have to be fair to him and admit to him that she did remember kind of kissing him in her sleep the night before. What would he do this new Moose? She thought she could already tell the answer from looking in his eyes the moment she asked him the question. The old Moose would have told her the truth.

They were both looking one another straight in the eyes and jumped apart when they heard "Mummy, I feel sick and I have a pain in my tummy". Camille hopped out of bed to Isabella and Moose jumped from the bed over to the other side of Isabella princess bed and bent down towards her.

He immediately said "Isa is there anything I can do?"

Isabella replied I think I am going to be sick Moosey.

Camille just stared at the sight in front of her. Most men would have freaked out and left the room instead Moose looked at Camille who was in shock and smiled and asked her "Mummy I think we need a bowl or something?"

"Right" said Camille and she ran to bathroom and got one. When she came back into the room she saw Moose carefully lifting Isabella into his arms and he held her while sitting at the edge of the bed. Camille asked Isabella "Do you still feel like getting sick?" and she nodded her head and groaned.

Moose said to Camille "How about we give her what my mum used to give me or what should we do?"

Camille answered "I usually just sit and hold her and put my hand on her tummy where the pain is until she does or doesn't get sick".

Moose said "I can't just sit here and do nothing. Look at her". Camille was fuming with Moose and felt as if he was saying that she Isabella mother didn't know what to do when her own child was sick. The cheek of him but instead she replied calmly "I know Moose but.." Moose jumped in and cut her off and said "I will ring my mum and ask her what she used to give me". With that Moose took out his phone and rang his mum.

While Camille had now calmed down and actually now thought that this was sweet and all but she had managed to look after Isabella when she was sick on her own for the past four years by herself. She didn't need Moose help. But then she looked at him and saw genuine concern in his face and felt bad for being mad at him ringing his mum. This was probably his first time around a sick child and he wasn't freaking out he was doing what she did the first time Isa had been sick on her she had rang her mum too. At least he didn't run away at first sign of trouble. She supposed she was just jealous in a way as all Isabella usually wanted when she was sick was her, her mum now she wanted him. But if she was finally letting someone else and this was going to make it easier for Camille there was no harm now was there. It wasn't as if she could now manage to be in two places at once and get the bowl and sit there holding the child at the same time. It was Moose after all and Isa had seen that Camille was beginning to trust him and let him and therefore she was too. After all he wasn't going to do a runner this time sure he wasn't?

Mrs A answered the phone and asked "Is everything alright Moose or are you in trouble?" as she sat up. He never rang them at this hour of the night.

Moose said "I'm fine Mum but I'm in Camille's and Isabella has a pain in her tummy and feels sick. What can I do to stop the pain?"

Mrs A asked "Is Camille there?"

Moose replied "yes".

"Well then she probably knows what would be best for Isabella, Moose. She has raised her for the past four years on her own remember" said Mrs A as she laughed to herself. Men they were all the same but then he was doing better than most he was at least in the same room as the child while she felt sick.

"I know Mum" Moose replied "but she is in such pain and she looks green in face".

Mrs A knew he only wanted to help and he had done the right thing if he had been on his own with her and if she laughed now or gave out he would never ring her again if the situation rose again. She replied "Well maybe then if it's ok with Camille I will tell you what I gave you when you were younger just put Camille on phone and I will tell her what to get".

"Thanks mum" he said still holding onto Isabella and not letting her go. He handed the phone to Camille.

Camille said "Hi Mrs A, sorry you were woken so late".

Mrs A said "It's okay Camille and I'm sure you can manage this one all by yourself and you don't need Moose or I telling you what to do".

Camille said "It's ok Mrs A" and she stepped out the doorway to head downstairs to get the ingredients. "Any help is always good. I'm glad Moose was here but …. "

Mrs A said "You're surprised he didn't do a runner aren't you and to be honest so am I but then again this is your daughter and if it was any one else's he probably would be gone out that door and half way down the road before they knew what hit them. It just shows that he cares and despite his panicking he really does care about you both. I'm just glad you're not on your own for once when Isabella got sick. I just wish he had been there before" said Mrs A getting upset.

"Thanks Mrs A and I'm glad he was here now too" said Camille. "So" said Camille "What about this remedy?" as she didn't want Mrs A to get upset after all she loved her like a second mother and none of this was her fault. "What this remedy? As I know Moose being helpful and all but I don't think he needs to prove himself by actually seeing her get sick" she said as she laughed.

Mrs A said "You need to mix 2 parts natural yoghurt with one part fruit and try and get as much as you can into her and then as I'm sure you know keep her to flat soda and dry toast tomorrow but sure your mother probably told you that years ago".

Camille said "Thanks and I will try it and goodnight Mrs A" and she hung up and opened the fridge and mixed the ingredients into Isabella princess bowl and went back upstairs to them.

As Camille entered the room and looked at Moose as he cuddled and talked to Isabella she knew at that moment he would have told the truth to her but that didn't matter what mattered now was that he didn't freak out when Isabella said she felt sick.

Camille sat beside them and asked Isabella "How are you feeling now Isa?"

"I still feel sick" she said.

"Do you want Mummy to hold you while she feeds you this special stuff to make you better?" asked Camille.

Isa replied "Mummy I can't eat anything or I will get sick".

Moose said "Why don't you give Mummy a cuddle and I will eat some this lovely stuff and if I have any left I will maybe give you a taste how about that".

Isabella went to her mum. Moose took the bowl from Camille and started to eat the yoghurt and said "yum yum in my tum tum". He licked his lips and smiled and Camille saw Isabella smile too and as Moose moved the bowl in front of her and then away again and he said "No you're not getting any it's all mine".

Isa said "Please Moosey", so Moose gave her a spoon and she gingerly tasted it and then smiled and Moose gave her another spoon as he looked up at Camille and smiled.

Yes, Camille thought she still knew him after all and if anything he had matured even more and she was proud of him to put himself in the line of fire after all if Isa was going to get sick she was facing towards him and he would get it. But she ate the yoghurt as Moose continued to encourage her and tell her funny stories about his and Camille growing up. She laughed and soon the yoghurt was all gone and she was no longer a funny colour and she put one arm around her mother and leaned forward and put her other arm around Moose and hugged them both. She then asked "Can I sleep with you tonight?" and Camille replied "Of course".

Moose said "I will sleep on floor" and Isa said "No, its ok I want to sleep with two of you. I want Moose to stay Mummy as he helped make me better". Camille was surprised yet again as any excuse Isabella could get to get into her bed she did and she loved cuddling up to her mum and Camille liked it too but knew that Isa had to sleep in her own bed except for when she was sick.

So Moose, Camille and Isabella snuggled up in bed together and watched the film which Moose insisted Isabella pick while waiting for Nora or Tyler to ring them.

Camille looked at Moose and they both smiled at each other and Camille whispered "Thank you" and Moose replied "It was nothing".

Camille and Moose both thought to themselves that in a way while they felt bad that Isa was sick but they were glad in a way that they didn't have to talk or answer questions right now.

Then to lighten the mood Moose asked "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" and Camille said "Moose we can't do anything right now anyway" and Moose laughed and said "I was actually thinking that this would make quite a cute picture for my parents" and they both laughed kind of embarrassed.

Moose jumped up and set up his phone to take a picture of the three of them. He lay back down beside Isa and she sat up and cuddled in to them both. The picture was taken and he showed it to them both.

Camille asked him "Will you send a copy to my phone?" and he did. Then Camille asked Isabella "How are you feeling now?"

Isa said "I feel much better mummy but a bit sleepy and I don't want to go to sleep I want to stay up and watch the film with you" as she yawned. Camille said "Cuddle in here and go to sleep and we will watch the film together the next time Moose comes over".

Isa seemed to think that this was fair and cuddled in to them both and went to sleep and Camille fell asleep too even though she tried to stay awake. Moose looked at them both and thought how cute they looked. He fell asleep too.

A little while later the phone started to ring and they both jumped up and banged their heads as they went to reach for it..

_Please read and review._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up.**

Camille rubbed her head and Moose laughed as she picked up the phone and answered it. She heard Tyler on the other end of the phone. She asked "Are you ok and did Nora find you?"

Tyler replied "I'm fine and Nora is with me".

"That's good" replied Camille.

Tyler asked her "Are you okay and is Moose behaving himself?" as his wife gave him a slap with the menu. He shouted out in pain as she laughed. Camille went to move the phone away from her ear just as Nora grabbed the phone from Tyler and said "Hi Camille he's fine. We are having something to eat in this really nice place well I am but I don't know if Tyler is as he promised me not to hassle you anymore about Moose anymore".

"It's okay" replied Camille. "I know he's only doing it because he cares".

Nora replied "I know but I don't know if I would have as much patience with him if it was me who had an overprotective yet well-meaning brother like you do".

Tyler gave his wife a puppy dog look as if he was wounded and Nora smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Well anyways I better let you go but about tomorrow, can you call over to ours and I will get my mum to mind Isabella with our two while we go talk to your parents?" asked Nora.

Camille replied "Okay I will be there if you're sure your mum won't mind having one extra?"

"No", said Nora "she will love it and I hope you two are okay".

"We are fine" replied Camille "but I will fill you in tomorrow". Then she lowered her voice and whispered into the phone "let's just say it was almost an eventful night and not because of anything Moose and I were doing!" But as she looked up she saw Moose had heard her and was raising his eyebrow at her in a questioning look. She went red as Nora asked "Why did you want it to be one Camille?"

"No," she replied "but anyways you had better feed Tyler as you know how grumpy he gets when he is hungry. Enjoy your meal and thanks for letting me know he's okay" she said as she laughed and hung up.

As Camille hung up Moose pulled her and Isabella into him and Camille who was exhausted went back to sleep. Moose knew she was tired and there was no point in asking what was going on that she felt she needed to whisper down the phone to Nora as he thought he heard some of what she said and maybe some of Nora's reply but he was tired and he wasn't sure and with a sick child in the room there was no point in tackling Camille about it tonight. He would talk to her in the morning once they knew that Isabella was okay and with that as Moose went back to sleep with his two girls cuddled into him and thought he could get used to being with them both if Camille gave him half a chance and after tonight he hoped she would. With that he drifted off to sleep and all three of them slept soundly.

_Please read and review._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up.**

When Camille woke next morning she felt better than she had in ages. As she looked at Moose and Isabella still asleep beside her she smiled. They were so cute. Then she remembered it was now tomorrow and the day her parents came back and they had to tell them about Malcolm. She felt like crying. What with it all been brought up again it would surely break their hearts. What if her dad started to drink again? None of them could handle that a second time around.

Moose woke and seen Camille's sad face. He turned her face towards his and took her hand in his and said to her "Camille you know none of this is your fault and maybe telling your parents will bring them closure finally".

"I know" said Camille "but I'm afraid it might have the other side effect of sending my dad back to drink and that would truly break my mother and all of our hearts. Mum couldn't take that life a second time around and Tyler would go mad altogether at him" she said.

Moose assured her "Camille it won't happen. I don't know if you know but your dad said to my dad after Isabella was born that the combination of Malcolm dying and him being too helpless to do anything at the time about it or be there for your mother and then you having Isabella on your own made him realise he needed to stand up and be someone that both you and your mother could rely on.

It broke his heart that you felt you had to go to Tyler and Nora rather than home to them because of his drink problem. So he realised he had to sort himself out and my dad helped him and told him to come to him rather than the nearest bar stool.

So any time since that he has felt down for instance if Malcolm's anniversary is coming up or when he's worried about you two or something else he comes over to my dad and drops your mum of at mine and they go fishing. He finds that fishing is now an even better source of relief than the drink ever was and the only down side is that he is good at it and your mother and mine end up cooking and freezing fish and trying to give it away without him figuring it out!

But on the positive side you know our mothers love it. They get time out to gossip and time out from the men and housework so it helps your mother too and my mum reckons it's the only time she sits down for longer than five minutes and she's probably right. You know her she's always on the go. So your dad ends up happy and mine has always loved fishing and finally now has someone to do it with. Our mothers get to catch up on their gossip, chat and relax.

I really do think he will be okay but the neighbourhood may be having fish for dinner along with the rest of us for some time to come. Dad has asked me to come out the next time he goes but you know me I'm squeamish and your dad might only throw me over board anyways if I annoy him!"

"Well that explains the sudden amount of fish available after Malcolm anniversary and why my mum cleans her freezer out so often. Rather her than me. I'm sure that he wouldn't really throw you over board. He knows I might have something to say about that and now Isabella would too. Has Tyler ever been out with them?" asked Camille.

"Not that I know" replied Moose with a smile. He knew what she was thinking or so he thought. He could imagine Tyler trying to sit still long enough to go fishing.

"Well I am going to suggest it to Nora then as he's not at all squeamish and if it helps I might even send you out especially if you don't behave yourself. You never know it might help you two to bond again. You know what I think that's a great idea. An even better one would be if you two went out on your own" said Camille as she turned away trying to hide her smile and the need to laugh. She really would never do that to Moose.

Moose pulled her back around to look at him as he began to protest. "Camille please don't do that to me. He would definitely throw me over. You would never see me again. You wouldn't do that to Isa and you now would you? Pleaseeeeeeeee" he said.

Camille began to laugh and Moose jumped over Isabella and tickled Camille to the ground as she squealed.

Isabella woke to a bang as they both hit the floor and Isa called out "Mummy where are you?"

Camille answered "I'm here darling".

Isabella looked around and couldn't see her mother or Moose on the bed. Where were they? She realised she wasn't sick anymore and then she heard more squeals and she leant over the edge of the bed and smiled. She could see her mother being tickled by Moosey head. He was still here and that made her happy as mummy was happy but she needed help and with that Isabella launched herself of the bed and onto Moose and began to tackle and tickle him and once she got him of her mum they both tickled him till he squealed and begged for mercy.

Camille asked Isabella "How do you feel missy? You obviously feel better if you're able to mess around and jump on Moose".

Isabella replied "I feel great Mummy but I'm hungry".

Camille said "Well let's all get dressed and eat as you are going to Uncle Tyler's house to play with your cousins today and their granny is going to mind you while Tyler, Nora and I go do something for work. Is that ok?"

"That's great Mum I can't wait. We can practise our dancing and go on their swing and lots of things" said Isabella and with that she ran off to her room to get dressed "but I'm still really hungry" she shouted back.

Camille said "you will be having plain toast with flat soda for breakfast after last night".

"Ah Mum" said Isabella "Do I have to. I want what Moosey having" thinking she would get around her mother.

But Camille was smarter than that and said as she laughed "Well then Moose will have to have the same won't he!" as she smiled at Moose.

Moose said "Ah but I'm hungry too Mummy".

"So am I" said Camille "but she wants what you're having and she has to have that for breakfast or we will have a repeat performance of last night".

"Well then" shouted Moose as he smirked at Camille "I rule that all three of us have the same breakfast like a real family what do you think Isa?"

"I think that's great" she replied.

Camille had to admit he was still the same smart assed Moose and thought she would try her case and said "but if you love me Moosey head you won't make me eat that" as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"But" said Moose "if you love me and Isa you will eat it too" and with that she pouted but realised she had lost and he had won and outsmarted her. But wait a minute he had just mentioned family though hadn't he. Maybe she hadn't lost after all she though as she went to leave the room and get dressed.

They all met downstairs showered and dressed and as Isabella sat at the kitchen table and Camille made breakfast of flat soda and dry toast for three, Moose came up behind her and put his arms around her and whispered in her ear "shush" as she began to ask what was going on and what was he doing in front of Isabella as she tried to push him away but he tightened his grip around her waist.

Moose whispered in her ear "Camille I want to come with you today and please don't argue with me. I want to be there for you okay. Please just let me do this without arguing about it".

"Okay" said Camille. Moose turned her around to look at him "Really?" he asked as he gave her a questioning smile.

"Really really" she said as she smiled right back at him.

Isabella looked at them both and smiled as she thought it was nice and as Moosey head had said "they were like a real family". She had never had that before. It was nice, really really nice.

_Please read and review_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up.**

Camille, Moose and Isabella headed over to Tyler and Nora's and walked hand in hand. They were met at the door by Nora and her two bouncing children, Helena and John. They started to talk to Isabella as they started to drag her into the house about all they were going to do that day but as they did they realised that standing beside Camille was a stranger. The two of them went quite all of a sudden. Isabella asked "What's wrong?" as the adults looked on. Helena tried to whisper but it came out a bit louder instead "Who's the stranger with your Mum Isabella and why is he holding her hand?"

Camille quickly dropped Moose's hand. Moose and Nora looked at her as did Tyler as he walked into the hallway.

Isabella laughed and said "Silly, That's Moosey head. He's Mummy bestest and oldest friend in the whole while world and very special to her she told me. She doesn't say it but I know she is sad sometimes when he isn't here but he's back now and I think he likes being with us so much that he won't go away again. Sure you won't Moosey head?" she asked looking at Moose.

Camille felt a lump in her throat. She had told Isabella a long time ago about the person in the old photo album when Isa found it in the press. She had put it there as she never could face having to look at him daily on her mantel piece over her fire and if she was honest his face and voice never really went out of her head all these years anyways . Not a day went past that she didn't think about him and wonder but she didn't realise that it had sunk into her daughter how special he was to her. She most certainly didn't realise that her daughter thought she was unhappy until now. She felt guilty. She was so so happy with Isa. She was what got her up in the mornings and kept her going these past four years. Oh my god she felt so bad.

Moose for the first time in his life was speechless at what she had said and what it meant and how Isabella had picked up on it and he was tongue tied as it ran through his head. Could he give her that promise? It sounded so different when a child said it out loud. He swallowed as his throat was all dry as he looked and seen Tyler staring at him. If looks could kill he would be dead and buried. He went to try and speak.

Tyler and Nora noticed how pale Camille had gone after Isabella had told the twins about Moose. They looked at one another but didn't know whether to intervene or leave the situation alone. They looked back to Camille who just looked sad. Tyler stared at Moose waiting for him to say something.

Meanwhile John and Helena had moved to either side of Isabella and joined hands with her and then moved slightly in front of her protectively putting them between Moose and Isabella. They just kept staring up at Moose and Camille who were still standing beside one another. "Well", said Helena "if you're a friend of Auntie Camille's how come you're making her look so sad? Friends don't do that to one another our teacher told us!"

Camille took a breath and bent down and gave Isa a hug to reassure her daughter who looked confused and smiled at her niece and nephew. She hated to have to talk about this in front of everyone but after all they were her family and Moose well he was Moose. Isa had already said everything and he looked terrible as she looked from him who was looking at Isabella to Isabella who didn't know if she had done something wrong and looked as if she was about to cry.

Camille took another breath before she began to speak. "Isabella you have to know that you are the most important person to me in the whole world and I love you more than life itself. I don't know what I would do without you. You make me so happy all of the time"

"Even when I don't tidy my room and make you late for everything? asked Isabella with a smile.

"Even then and perhaps even more so" replied Camille.

"Isa, I want you to know that while I may have missed Moose and I may be even happier that he is here now, I was always more than happy with just you and me. You know that don't you. You make me so happy you really do!"

"But it was easier when I was sick last night Mummy wasn't it?" asked Isabella.

"Yes" replied Camille "but we always managed before and we will again if we have to" replied Camille looking at Moose as if to reassure him too. She had managed this long and while it would be hard especially for Isabella this time and her own heart would be broken if he walked away again. They would survive. She had before and she had her family and Isabella this time. She continued to stay there and hug her daughter.

Moose felt torn and so very guilty. He didn't realise that all of this had affected Isabella as well as Camille. He had felt bad enough when it was Camille and he knew she had tried her best not to let on to Isabella as Camille always put others first. His mum had said to him when he first went to teach dance at Sophie's dance school that children could pick up on things that aren't even said out loud and that was why one had to be careful not to upset them if it all possible when unnecessary. No one knew what was going on at home for them. That was why he taught them how to realise their negative energy into their dance rather than on someone else on the street.

But the truth was Isabella had been affected and Camille even more than he had realised. It was his entire fault and Isa was hurt along with her mum even if she wasn't there when he walked away all those years ago. All because he, Moose her mums best friend and boyfriend and her supposed soul mate had broken Camille's heart. He began to feel worse the more he thought about it and looked at them both.

Nora asked Tyler "Please bring our two into their playroom". He did and they reluctantly let go of their cousin's hand as the look on their fathers face told them no arguments but as they went they looked back at Isabella and hoped she would be okay and gave her a quick smile. Helena whispered to John "I will give her my dolly to bring home tonight" and John said "I will give her my teddy to help make her happy too". They smiled to one another and as Tyler closed the door to their playroom he never felt more proud of them as he knew these two items were their most treasured toys in the whole world and they were willing to give them to Isabella to make her happy. He walked back down the hall to his sister.

Meanwhile Nora came over beside Moose and pulled him into the kitchen and whispered to him "What are you going to do? You can either walk out of here and make things easier in the long run. It will hurt like a band aid being ripped off but the quicker you do it the less time the pain will last and the quicker they both will heal".

"Or?" asked Moose "I'm really confused now. I really really love Camille and never stopped loving her. But I messed up before and I am scared I will do it again and now there is Isabella to consider too. I never realised till now the affect all this would have had on her. It's a wonder that both of them don't hate me. Yet here they are and Camille may be willing to let me back in for a second chance and here I am freaking out. What kind of man am I? What if I make a mess of it all over again? What if I run away and let them down? I don't want to do that to either of them?"

Tyler who had been checking on Camille and Isabella went to check on his wife and walked in on Moose and Nora talking. His first instinct was to rush in and deck him before he even gave him a good talking to. But he stepped back to the doorway. What was it with this kid? One step forward and two steps back? He had to breathe in and out to calm down and then he glanced back at Isabella and Camille who looked at him and he realised what he had to do. He stepped into the kitchen and said to Moose.

Moose "Your human and we all get scared!"

Moose turned around and seen Tyler. He tried to register what he had said. Moose folded his hands under his arms and gave him a pensive look to try and make Tyler see that he was standing his ground, taking in what he said and not running.

Tyler thought where did that come from? He regained his composure. He was not going to go soft on this kid now and he said "But that is no excuse for what you did. You can now be a man stand-up and be counted on. Not run out on Camille and make her life hell and Isa's this time as well. But if you're going to do that you might as well do it now before you all get in too deep for your own sakes."

Moose looked to the ground and put a hand through his curls as he went to shove his beanie up and down his head which he did when he was nervous and no one knew that but Camille and she knew how much he loved that beanie but it wasn't there.

Isa had asked to wear it this morning and though he never shared it with anyone not even her mum he had given in to that cute little smile and it was on her head right now down the hallway.

After all they didn't know but Camille and Isa did that he stayed last night when Isa was sick and he could have run but he didn't. Should he leave now and make their life easier or should he stay and continue to try and make it work. He decided to speak as his mind was made up and he most certainly was not afraid of Tyler anymore either way or so he thought till he stepped forward towards him. Could he stand his ground with the decision he had made and risk Tyler beating him to a pulp if he didn't like what he heard?

_Sorry it's been so long life has been a bit hectic and I wasn't sure whether or not to finish the story at the last chapter or continue so please read and review and let me know what you think._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Step Up.**

He looked up at Tyler and Nora who was looking at her husband gaging his reaction as Moose stood up straight with his hands unfolded and clinched at his side and he eyed up Tyler man to man.

Moose took a deep breathe and said "I love your sister and your niece very much. I will have you know and believe me I know I don't deserve a medal for it regardless of her not being my child but when your niece was sick last night as in physically sick everywhere I didn't run away. I stayed calm. I helped as best I could while Camille went and got a remedy that we got off my mum and I sat there and held your niece, Camille's beautiful little girl as if she was my own. Hell now she does feel like mine. I would never intentionally hurt Camille or Isabella again. I didn't mean to do that to Camille the first time around. I was gutless kid but Tyler I am not a kid anymore and yes I freaked in the hall. So would you if you thought you had hurt someone so small and vulnerable indirectly or otherwise. It would break your heart too. I never ever want to hurt either of them ever again and if anyone else tries too I will do whatever is in my power to hurt them. I or no one else is going to hurt them ever again or they will have me to deal with never mind you! Are you okay with that? They are now my family too whether you like it or not and by the way your kids are really cute and I would do my utmost to protect them too for the record the way you have protected Camille and her family all these years. Now I am going to apologise to them and tell them how sorry I am and how much they mean to me". With that he left the kitchen and headed down the hallway towards Camille and a confused Isabella.

The gall of him though Tyler to himself. What was he saying about his niece and sister? Was he really that thick and did he think he could see it through or was Tyler the one who was thick. He was now as confused as Moose was he thought to himself as he looked at his wife.

Nora said to him "Let's go check on our own children and leave them to talk". She then smiled and touched his arm and said "You can listen through the door though if it makes you feel better". He took her hand and walked through to the playroom via the kitchen and Tyler did listen at the door as John asked him "what are you at?" and then did exactly the same and Tyler could hardly correct him. Sure he was doing it himself! Nora distracted Helena in the meantime with her dolls.

Moose came to where Camille and Isabella were. He bent down and sat on the floor beside them and pulled Isabella onto his knees. He put his arm around her and pulled Camille from her knees to sit into his other arm and as he started to speak he looked at his Isa and then his Camille and back to Isa.

"Firstly Isabella, my beautiful Isa I want you to know your mummy truly has been happy with you. She is much happier with you than she ever was with me" as he looked at Isa who asked "Really" and then he replied "Really really Isa".

He then looked at Camille and winked at her and she squeezed his hand and she whispered "thank you".

He continued "Secondly Isabella, I want you to know that I love you very much and I am so truly sorry if you ever felt that your mother was sad when she looked at those old photos of us because we really had some good times till I messed up".

Isabella looked up at him as he said "Thirdly I promise to try never to hurt you or your mother ever again or leave you both and if anyone else tries too they will be very sorry.

Lastly, Isa I love you so much like I never thought possible before. I only ever loved one person before and that was your mother and I still love your mother very very much. I promise to try to make up to you both for everything that has happened in the past and to try and be the best Moosey head ever" he said as the three of them laughed. Isa gave him a big hug and as he looked at Camille as Isa hugged him he whispered to her as he squeezed her hand "I love you".

Isa said "I'm sorry for upsetting everyone".

Camille and Moose both replied at same time "you didn't do anything it was my fault" as they looked at one another and then she asked "can I go play with my cousins now and can I keep your hat a bit longer to make sure you come back for it?"

Moose choked out "Yes" and as she walked down the hall to find her cousins he knew he still had a long way to go to convince them both that he was here to stay.

Camille said "Yes off you go but be good for their granny".

As Camille went to get up Moose held her into his chest even more as they watched Isabella go into the kitchen to look for her cousins.

Moose asked "Will she be okay?" and Camille replied "yes, she will be fine don't worry children bounce back easier than adults once they know and feel safe and now she does again".

Moose said to Camille "I truly am sorry that both of you got hurt. I never realised the effect it would have on Isabella with me turning up looking to come back into your life. It must have confused her".

Camille said "She's happy and so am I and now she understands everything is better. I feel guilty myself that she thought like that I thought I hid it so well but I think we sorted it out today and thanks for .."

"Not running away" said Moose.

"Yes" said Camille.

Tyler opened the door to head out into the hall as he did his wife pulled at him to come back. He could now see and hear what was being said.

Moose said "I promise to try my best never to hurt you or Isabella ever again. I love you both so much. Her like a daughter and you Camille I never stopped loving you and I want you back so much. I want to be with you both. Please give me a proper second chance and I will make it all up to you. I love you".

"Do you?" asked Camille. "Do you really really love me?" she said as she smiled. Moose replied "My Chameleon yes I do very much".

"Well then just let's just take it slow" said Camille "and see what happens and I missed you too" as she moved closer to his face but with that Helena, John and Isabella came bounding out the door and they were interrupted.

Isabella introduced Moose properly "my bestest friend ever and mummy's best friend" and they all shook hands with Moose.

Nora came out the door just as the doorbell rang and she answered it. It was her mother to babysit. They were going to be late if they didn't get a move on.

She told all the adults "get a move on if they we are to make it on time!"

As they all headed to his parents Tyler thought to himself did Moose mean what he said. He bloody well better have but only time would tell if he would mess up again and given his track record it wasn't so good when it came to letting Camille down. It would take a long time for him to trust Moose again not to hurt his sister or his niece.

_Sorry again it's been so long. A family member has been really sick and had to help out. Please read and review._


End file.
